Descendants Rewritten
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: A rewrite of the story you thought you knew. A story where maybe some of the villains isn't as bad as every one thought. And the Heroes aren't as goodhearted as they would like to make everyone believe. Carlos De Vil centric. BenLos
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Descendants or (OUAT) the characters. I do own OC's and this rewritten version of Descendants. _

_**Warnings:** __This is a **Yaoi****, Yuri****,** and **Hetero**, __which means, for those of you who don't know is that this is a boys love, **(Slash, M/M**) girls love **(Fem Slash, F/F)** and **straight (M/F)**. You have been warned. _

**_Pairings:_** _Ben/Carlos, Mal/Evie, Jay/OMC, Doug/Jane and Lonnie/OMC. Mentions of other pairings such as Harry/Carlos and Jay/Carlos_

.

.

_This is a __**Carlos De Vil centric **__story_. Canon Divergence. AU. Villains OOC. Some Heroes appears to be more villainous than the villains.

.

.

_**Maleficen**_t is based off her 2014 movie. After being banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent lost some of her hatred, especially after her daughter was born. But she would never be able to forgive Stefan for his betrayal and the first chance she got, she would make him pay.

_**The Evil Queen's**_ backstory is based of _**Regina Mills**_ from OUAT. A nice girl who was scared of her mother and only wanted one thing in her life. To marry her true love. After being sent to the Island, and losing her powers, she realized how she had turned out to be like the one person she had feared to become, her mother. Horrified and ashamed of her actions, Regina didn't know how to go about seeking forgiveness from the people she had hurt. Despite her change of heart, there was one person her heart would never be able to forgive. Snow White had ruined her happily ever after. Why did that princess get to have her own happy ending.

_**Jafar**_ will be based off of what we can tell from the Descendants movie. From what I could tell, he appeared to be more goofy and laid back then the others. So that's how he will be in the story. He will be the only father figure that other three VK's will know. Despite being goofy and laid back, he will become protective and a 'killer' if it meant protecting the people closest to him. Especially the kids. He is also going to be similar to his OUAT character before the sultan had him killed.

_**Cruella De Vil**_ is going to be the only truly villainous person in the story and her treatment of Carlos is the worse. She's insane and every chance she gets she always tells Carlos how useless he is and that he'll never be anything more then her pet. That his only use in life was to be her servant. At every turn she feeds her son's fears, so she would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever it is that she wants him to do for her. The only time she isn't slaving him is when she is around the other VK's parents. Like with Jafar and the Evil Queen, she will also have similar traits to her OUAT character.

Maleficent, Regina and Jafar will not tolerate Cruella's treatment of Carlos. Being almost three years younger and a lot smaller then the other VK's, made them want to protect and look after him. Made sure to preserve whatever innocence Carlos still possessed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**_Descendants Rewritten _**

_Prologue_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

A small boy with dark roots and frosted white tips stumbled before collapsing against a wall. Slender body shaking as a pale hand rose to cover his mouth; trying to prevent any sound from escaping. He knew the consequences for showing any type of weakness will be a lot worse.

Body aching, he pushed himself up. Slowly and painfully, he made his way towards the front doors of Hell Hall.

After leaving the house, the young boy gasp in pain, wrapping a delicate looking arm across his waist. A moan left his mouth. 'I have to get to the Castle-Across-The-Way, otherwise known as the home of The Evil Queen, Regina Mills and her Daughter, Evangeline Mills, nicknamed Evie.'

What should have taken, at most, five minutes, seemed like hours before the young boy reached the doors of his best friends house, or at least one of three. Knocking on the door, he prayed the occupants were at home and not at Bargain Castle.

His prayers were answered when, after a while of waiting, the door opened.

"Carlos!" His blue haired friend exclaimed, happy to see the younger boy. "Hi. What's..." Before Evie could even finish her sentence, the dual haired boy, tipped over, eyes glazing. "Carlos!" Was the last thing he heard as darkness claimed him.

..

Evie was just finishing getting ready when a knock sounded on her door. A smile curled her lips, knowing it could only be one person. Mal and Jay wouldn't bother to knock and would just invite themselves in. Carlos was too polite to do something like that and always insisted that he knock and be invited in.

Aside from those three, no one else would come to the castle, fearing her mother's wrath.

Slipping into her heels, the isle's princess made her way to the front door with a wide smile. Opening the door, she greeted her best friend happily before noticing something was truly wrong with her youngest friend.

Evie watched in horror as the slender form tittered, eyes glazing before they closed and his body fell forward. With a cry, Evie caught the petite body, horror-stricken.

"Carlos!" Tears threatening to fall, the slender princess lifted the smaller body into her arms, after closing the door. She had to make her way towards Bargain Castle, knowing it was the only place she could get real help. "Don't worry pup." Evie whispered, "You'll be fine."

Footsteps behind her, caused the blue haired princess to tighten her hold on the body in her arms. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she continued to make her way to her destination, hoping the person following her wasn't really following her but was just going in the same direction she was.

Her hopes was dashed though as soon as the person behind her started talking.

"Well, well, well, I thought you looked familiar." The drawling voice sent shivers up and down Evie's spine. "I was wondering if you've seen my little puppy. I didn't see him at all today." The pirate played with his hook. "The two of you are always seen together in the mornings."

Harry lightly hummed, wondering if the girl was going to say something, when it became apparent that she wasn't, he continued. "And if you're heading to Bargain Castle, don't you and Carlos usually go together. You guys are practically neighbors and you do think of him as a younger brother, don't you. Always wanting the best for him. Always making sure his safe."

Evie glanced down at the body in her arms, which was thankfully, still hidden from her unwanted guest. "Harry, you need to stop stalking Carlos." She sniffed, picking up her pace. She really wished that Bargain Castle wasn't so far away.

From behind her, Harry Hook frowned. Something was not right. Evie hadn't once turned to address him. Usually when he made an unwanted pass, or comment, towards Carlos De Vil, his friends would react a lot worse then that. And Evie's reply was different as well.

He watched silently as she suddenly picked up her pace. He knew her destination was the home of Maleficent and her daughter, but why the rush.

Picking up his speed, Harry easily over took the princess and gasp, eyes wide, at the figure in her arms. Now it all made sense. This was the reason he hadn't seen Carlos. This was why Evie wasn't walking with him to Bargain Castle like they did every day.

Taking his hook off his hand, he placed it on his sash and made a motion towards Evie. "Let me carry him. I can get him towards Bargain Castle faster then you can."

Evie looked over at the pirate unsure. For as long as she knew Carlos, she knew Harry Hook wasn't too far from the younger boy. Always watching over him. He was always protecting him. "Fine." Placing the small boy in Hooks arms, she watched as the pirate adjusted his hold on his precious cargo before giving a nod of his head, telling her to lead the way.

With a nod of her head in understanding, Evie took off; leading Hook towards her home away from home.

Running in heels was a piece of cake for Evie, she had a lot of practice as it is and without the added weight of a body in her arms, she was able to get to Mal's home a lot faster and was pleased to see that Harry was able to keep up, not that she thought he wouldn't be able to.

Coming to a stop at the entrance to Bargain Castle, Evie watched as the son of Captain Hook made sure the body in his arms was alright. The blue haired princess noticed the look in the pirates eyes though. He looked angry. The beginning of a scowl marring his otherwise pleasant features.

"Do you know who hurt him like this?" He hissed out. "They have some freaking nerve to lay a hand on my little puppy."

In any other circumstance, Evie would've told Hook that Carlos wasn't his, but as it stood, she was too thankful for his help in getting Carlos here to say anything negative towards the other. "I'm thinking his mother. We didn't get to say much of a greeting when he fainted in my arms after reaching my castle." Evie took the younger VK from the pirate with a nod of her head. "Thank you for your help Harry. I wouldn't have made it here so fast without your help."

Harry shook his head. "I would do anything for Carlos." He whispered, sounding more sincere in his feeling for the other then Evie had ever heard him sound. He glanced from Carlos to Evie, "Despite what you and the other VK seem to think, I do truly care for the little pup. I always did." With those words Harry turned around.

"Just make sure he get's the help he needs alright."

Evie watched as the pirate walked away, placing his hook back on his hand as he did so. "I guess you were right about Harry, pup." She smiled, before turning and stared at the castle door. "Mal! Jay! Are you guys there?" She called out, hoping someone was here.

The door opened, "Evie darling, is everything..." Maleficent's words died, eyes wide at the body being held in the arms of her daughter's girlfriend. "What happened? Bring him in and set him down on the couch." The Fae closed the door. Taking a deep breath to calm her rising anger. She knew only one person who would hurt the small boy. And she had to calm herself lease she go out on a warpath.

Reasonably calm, Maleficent called for her daughter and Jay to come down as she made her way towards the blue haired girl telling her to get a bowl of warm water and some rags.

"What is it mother?" Mal called out as she made her way down the stairs. "I thought I heard Evie, is she here as well?" Next to the purple haired girl was a taller boy with long straight hair. As the both of them rounded the corner, they froze, momentarily, before rushing towards the couch. "What happened?" Mal's wide eyes stared at her younger friend, before facing Jay and telling him to get some bandages, which he did and once he returned he placed it near the Fae.

"You know as much as me dear. Evie just brought him here." Maleficent glanced at her daughter, "I doubt Evie knows anything more then we do." The Fae stripped off the tattered remains of the De Vil's jacket and shirt. She ignored the gasp and curses that escaped her daughter and Jay. "With his injuries, I doubt he was aware long enough to tell our little blueberry princess anything."

Evie ran into the room and placed the bowl of warm water and rags near Maleficent.

"Thank-you dear."

The three teens watched as Maleficent got to work on cleaning the wounds that littered the front of his body. All ranging in different sizes; from small thin cuts to large jagged ones. After bandaging every wound she could see on the front, Maleficent turned the boy over so she could inspect his back and nearly cried at the sight while the teens watching, gasped.

His back was a mess. Ignoring the blood that had soaked into he cushions, Maleficent eyed the wound. "This looked like he had been attacked by an animal. But the ones on his front is definitely done by a person." Maleficent whispered, cleaning the deep wound. "Looks like a dog attacked him."

"Maybe one of those crazy ass dogs attacked him." Jay murmured, eyes worried for the dual haired teen.

Maleficent finished cleaning and wrapping the boys back when the doors of the castle opened and two people walked in. Regina Mills and Jafar.

"Mommy." Evie called out before running towards her mom and hugging her. Seeking comfort from the woman who gave her life and raised her with nothing but love and kindness in her heart. Not just for her though.

Her mother had come to love and care for Carlos like he was her own.

"Evie." Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulder. "What's wrong dear?" Brown eyes glanced towards the other occupants in the room before landing on the injured body being tended to by Maleficent. Her features twisted, "What happened?" The former Evil Queen never looked as frightening as she did in this moment.

Jafar walked towards his son and his friend and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Are the two of you alright?" From the moment his son became friends with Mal, Evie and Carlos, he had been taken with them. Finding out none of them had a father in their lives, he had taken on that role, especially for Carlos, who didn't have the love of a mother or a father.

Regina and Maleficent had returned the favor by showing Jay the love of a mother. And he knew that the both of them dotted on Carlos as well. Everyone in their group did. It wasn't that hard seeing as the boy was so young and small, still holding the innocence and naivety of a little kid despite everything his mother has made him suffer through since he was a baby.

"Yeah, pops." Jay nodded his head, eyes focused on his friend being wrapped up. "Maleficent said it looks like he was attacked by a dog." He glanced towards his father, "But the injuries to his front looked like it was done by a person. Most likely Cruella."

After finishing cleaning and wrapping Carlos, Maleficent picked the boy up, careful not to touch any of the injured skin, and placed him on another couch. "Mal, does he have any spare clothes here?" With a nod of her head, Mal turned and ran up the stairs towards her room. "Can one of you clean the blood of the cushions?"

"I'll do it." Regina called out. "Evie, why don't you and Jay go upstairs and help Mal find something that we can change Carlos into." The teens nodded their heads, sending a final glance towards their friend before hurrying up the stairs. Walking towards the couch, she picked up the bowl of water, "Jafar, can you make another bowl of warm water and pour some bleach in it?" With a nod of his head, the former vizier did as asked while the former Evil Queen glanced towards the Fae, "How is he?"

Maleficent stroked her hand through the boys hair. "It will be a while before he is healed." Turning her attention towards her friend, She frowned, "He has a lot bruises. Aside from his back, Cruella really did a number on him this time." The Fae scowled, green eyes narrowed at the lands across the isle. "Auradon." She murmured, gaining the Queen and Jafar, who just returned, attention. "For such 'heroes' they don't even have the decency to come to the isle to rescue the kids."

Jafar nodded his head, "I understand us being locked up on a Island. But what did they think just because they locked us away that we wouldn't be doing anything with each other. I mean the island is practically filled with kids whose parents were pregnant with them when they were sent here or had them after being here for some years."

"The Beast and every-one was content to just leave us here to rot while they went on with their lives. They don't care about us. I mean really." Regina waved her arm, "They feed us their leftovers and rotten food. Whatever they don't want gets sent here to us. And I thought they were suppose to be the good people." Shaking her head, "They can punish us all they want, we deserve it for what we've done, but the kids, they don't deserve this life. They didn't do anything but be born to us. They shouldn't have to suffer for what we did." Brown eyes turn towards Carlos in sadness, "He shouldn't have to suffer for his psychopathic mother."

Maleficent and Jafar nodded their heads in agreement.

"We found something." Mal called out as the three of them arrived. She walked over to her mother and handed her the clothes. A white and black pants, a black shirt and a white jacket with red sleeves and black patchs. "Is every thing alright?"

The adults nodded their heads. "Everything is fine, Mal."

With a nod of their heads, the teens sat around the living area, waiting for their youngest friend to wake up.


	2. Proclamation

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Descendants or (OUAT) the characters. I do own OC's and this rewritten version of Descendants. _

_**Warnings:** __This is a **Yaoi****, Yuri****,** and **Hetero**, __which means, for those of you who don't know is that this is a boys love, **(Slash, M/M**) girls love **(Fem Slash, F/F)** and **straight (M/F)**. You have been warned. _

**_Pairings:_** _Ben/Carlos, Mal/Evie, Jay/OMC, Doug/Jane and Lonnie/OMC. Mentions of other pairings such as Harry/Carlos and Jay/Carlos_

.

.

_This is a __**Carlos De Vil centric **__story_. Canon Divergence. AU. Villains OOC. Some Heroes appears to be more villainous than the villains.

.

.

_**Maleficen**_t is based off her 2014 movie. After being banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent lost some of her hatred, especially after her daughter was born. But she would never be able to forgive Stefan for his betrayal and the first chance she got, she would make him pay.

_**The Evil Queen's**_ backstory is based of _**Regina Mills**_ from OUAT. A nice girl who was scared of her mother and only wanted one thing in her life. To marry her true love. After being sent to the Island, and losing her powers, she realized how she had turned out to be like the one person she had feared to become, her mother. Horrified and ashamed of her actions, Regina didn't know how to go about seeking forgiveness from the people she had hurt. Despite her change of heart, there was one person her heart would never be able to forgive. Snow White had ruined her happily ever after. Why did that princess get to have her own happy ending.

_**Jafar**_ will be based off of what we can tell from the Descendants movie. From what I could tell, he appeared to be more goofy and laid back then the others. So that's how he will be in the story. He will be the only father figure that other three VK's will know. Despite being goofy and laid back, he will become protective and a 'killer' if it meant protecting the people closest to him. Especially the kids. He is also going to be similar to his OUAT character before the sultan had him killed.

_**Cruella De Vil**_ is going to be the only truly villainous person in the story and her treatment of Carlos is the worse. She's insane and every chance she gets she always tells Carlos how useless he is and that he'll never be anything more then her pet. That his only use in life was to be her servant. At every turn she feeds her son's fears, so she would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever it is that she wants him to do for her. The only time she isn't slaving him is when she is around the other VK's parents. Like with Jafar and the Evil Queen, she will also have similar traits to her OUAT character.

Maleficent, Regina and Jafar will not tolerate Cruella's treatment of Carlos. Being almost three years younger and a lot smaller then the other VK's, made them want to protect and look after him. Made sure to preserve whatever innocence Carlos still possessed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Descendants Rewritten **_

_Chapter one: Invitation_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It took two days before Carlos woke up and in that time, his friends never left his side and when they did it was to cause mischief. So when he did finally open his eyes, the three was right there to greet him. Evie was the first to wrap him in a hug. Tears streaming down her face as she cried into the De Vil's chest. Mal and Jay joined the hug moments later.

"What happened Carlos?" Mal questioned, being the first to pull away. "You were hurt so badly."

Carlos groaned as he shifted on the bed. "Mother didn't like the way I fluffed her furs, so she attacked me." Brown eyes turned towards the door where his friends parents were standing, having entered the room unnoticed. "After she was finished she had me dragged to the room where her pets were and..."

"Pets? What pets?" Regina called out. She had no idea that Cruella had pets.

Carlos coughed. "She has these two dogs. They are vicious and rabid and they listen only to what my mother says." He clenched his hands into the sheets. "She took me to the room and told the dogs to play with me."

The adults looked murderous, while the teens looked unsure, but knew whatever Carlos was going to say next would upset them.

"She stood there and watched as those dogs tore at me." He whimpered, "I cried and begged for her to make them stop. But the only thing she kept saying was, 'Splash in and have fun.' I don't even think she was there-there, you know." He made a motion with his hand. "Her eyes looked like they were far away; perhaps lost in memory. It felt like hours as I lay their crying for her to help me. The only thing I knew was that by the time she finally dragged me out of that room, I felt like I was literally going to die or she was going to kill me herself."

Jay, Evie and Mal wrapped themselves around the youngest, coiling around him protectively. "You are not allowed to leave us Carlos." Mal stated. "We won't allow it."

Carlos sniffed, "You know what she did, after she took me from that room?" He glanced from his friends towards the three adults who taught him the love of a mother and a father. "She just threw me on the ground and walked away. She left me lying there on the floor. In my own blood." Tears fell from his eyes. "I had to drag myself towards the door and to Evie's house."

"Wait. She has dogs!" Jay yelled. "Since when?"

Maleficent nodded her head. "Cruella had those two dogs since we got to the Island. They were always with her. I didn't know they were still alive though."

"Is that why your so scared of dogs?" Evie questioned. "Cruella threatens you with her pets?"

Carlos nodded his head. "For as long as I can remember, she's always told me that if I don't do as she said that she would set her dogs on me. Told me that she was the only one that could protect me from them." The dual haired boy snorted. "I recall one time when I was about four or five, she locked me in her fur closet that were littered with bear traps."

"Bear traps!" Regina exclaimed, outraged. She couldn't believe just how cruel, Cruella could be.

Carlos nodded his head. "I accidently hit one. Set it off. The claws snapped closed so fast I didn't even have time to react." He shook his head. "I laid on the closet floor for hours screaming for her. For anyone to help me." He sniffed. "I realized no one was going to come to help. They wouldn't be stupid enough to enter Hell Hall. And if I wanted to get free, I had to help myself."

Maleficent gripped her scepter tightly within her hand. Jafar gritted his teeth while Regina's eyes narrowed. They knew they were villains. They like causing mayhem and chaos and all of that but there was a line that even villains shouldn't cross, and Cruella crossed it time and time again.

"I was finally able to pry my leg out of the trap but it left these jagged scars." Carlos showed the others his scarred leg. "As I lay there bleeding, for what felt like hours, my mother finally came home. She took one look at me and started screaming." Carlos snorted, "And not because I was hurt but because I got blood all over one of her fur coats."

Mal, Jay and Evie cursed. How could that woman care more for her coat then her kid bleeding on the floor. "She was so mad, she grabbed me and dragged me towards that room. Told me bad boys needed to be punished and tossed me inside."

"Oh my goodness." Mal whispered before throwing her arms around the younger boy. Evie who hadn't released him at all throughout his story just tightened her hold over Carlos and burst into tears once more. Jay laid an arm over the other boys, offering his silent comfort, but anyone who took the time to actually look at the boy, they would see the anger raging in his eyes.

The three adults shared a look. "Carlos, you aren't going home. Why don't you stay here with Mal and I?" Maleficent called out. "Cruella wouldn't be foolish enough to come around Bargain Castle. And if she does, hopefully she doesn't think she can take on three of the four strongest villains on the Isle."

Carlos looked surprise by the question. Mal sat up looking her mother before turning her attention towards one of her best friends with a big smile. She would love for Carlos to live with her and her mother. She always wanted a little brother and Carlos was exactly what she hoped he would be like if she ever had one. Evie and Jay looked pleased that Carlos was leaving that hell hole he called home.

"Are you sure?" Carlos questioned.

Maleficent nodded her head. "Of course." And by the end of the day, Carlos and whatever he owned was moved into one of the spare rooms in Bargain Castle.

A month later, is where the real story begins.

.

.

_**In Auradon **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A large castle stood tall amongst other buildings in Auradon. This Castle was the home to the ruling family; King Beast, Queen Belle and their son, crowned Prince Benjamin Florian. And within one of the rooms, a teenage boy was seen standing on a stool, eyes locked across the ocean, towards the Isle of the Lost.

His thoughts whirling a million miles per second. He really wanted to bring the kids from the Island here. To Auradon. To give them a chance at a better life. It wasn't fair to punish the kids for who their parents were.

"How is it possible that your going to be crowned king next month. You're just a baby." His father's voice caused him to turn his attention towards his parents who were just entering the room. He flashed a smile towards his parents and being mindful of the tailor who kept giving displeasured noises every time he moved.

Belle shook her head, swatting at his arm, "His turning sixteen, dear."

Ben just stared at his dad, "Hey pops." He called out.

Beast blinked in surprise glancing at his wife. "16? That's far too young to be crowned king. Why I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

The queen tossing the clothes she had picked up onto the chair, gave her husband a deadpanned look. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." She called out. The king flashed a smile towards his son as he adjusted his jacket and teasingly told his wife that it was either her or the teapot. Ben laughed at that while Belle looked unamused at both her husband and her son, before going back to folding her son's clothes.

"Mom, Dad" He called out, moving his leg, before the tailor once more made a displeased noise, causing him to look down at the man. "I've chosen my first proclamation." Ben started, watching as his parents shared a pleased look between them, eager to know what he chose. "I decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to leave here, in Auradon."

Belle squeaks in surprise, while Beast was frozen and the tailor made no reaction to what the prince had declared as he continue making adjustments to the pants measurement but as Ben started moving around to much, he gave up and just sat on the stool.

"Every time I look out to the Island, I feel like they've been abandoned." He approached his parents. He was ready to have this argument,

Beast stared at his son, "The children of our sworn enemies. Living amongst us?"

"We start off with a few at first. Just the ones who needs our help the most. I've already chosen them." Knowing his son wasn't going to back down, Beast frowned, and replied with a 'have you?' Unsure if his son was serious about this or not.

He was stopped by his wife who gripped his arm, looking at her husband in reprimand, reminding him that she had given him a chance. She had even given a second chance. Ben looked at both of his parents. "Mom, Dad, those kids." He waved his hand towards the Island, "They didn't even get a first chance. They were born on that Island, probably wondering what they did that was so bad to be stuck out there. It's not fair to them. And it wasn't right for you to just leave them there." Ben crossed his arms, "To let them rot just because they have villains for parents. What kind of example would that be setting? What kind of _hero_ does something like that?"

Belle glanced at her husband, "Who are their parents?" She asked, knowing her husband was placated and would at least listen to the names. But after each name, they grew more and more blank and upon the last name, Beast finally erupted. He was willing to let the other three come, but Maleficent's kid. He couldn't believe Ben would even think about allowing an offspring of that Fae off the Island. He watched as the tailor and the two guards left the room leaving the family to have their argument in private.

"But their children are innocent." Ben raised his voice, ignoring the pang in his heart. 'They are guilty of unspeakable crimes,' was his dad seriously going to blame the children for the crimes their parents had committed. He hope that he wasn't what his dad had meant. "Don't you think they deserve a chance for a normal life?" Ben stared at his father, "Dad?" Belle stared at her son before turning her attention towards her husband. Hoping he would make the right choice.

Seeing both his wife and son looking at him, pleading with him to do the right thing, he nodded his head. "I guess their children are innocent." Beast stated before turning and walking away.

Ben look relieved and pleased that his first proclamation was agreed. He shared a look with his mother who gave him a smile, fixing his coat, and murmured a 'well done.' Turning she headed towards her husband who was waiting for her and wrapped an arm around him, 'Shall we?' He walked towards the window, peering out at the island. "Soon."

~~~...~~~…~~~...~~~…~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...

_Cruella's pets are canon to OUAT. She had these two dogs with her when she first met Ursula, Rumpelstiltskin and Maleficent. Those are the dogs in the room._

_Some parts are going to stay the same, others won't. _

_Next chapter: Invitation: We see the VK's and their parents reaction to the news. _


	3. Invitation

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Descendants or (OUAT) the characters. I do own OC's and this rewritten version of Descendants. _

_**Warnings:** __This is a **Yaoi****, Yuri****,** and **Hetero**, __which means, for those of you who don't know is that this is a boys love, **(Slash, M/M**) girls love **(Fem Slash, F/F)** and **straight (M/F)**. You have been warned. _

**_Pairings:_** _Ben/Carlos, Mal/Evie, Jay/OMC, Doug/Jane and Lonnie/OMC. Mentions of other pairings such as Harry/Carlos and Jay/Carlos_

.

.

_This is a __**Carlos De Vil centric **__story_. Canon Divergence. AU. Villains OOC. Some Heroes appears to be more villainous than the villains.

.

.

_**Maleficen**_t is based off her 2014 movie. After being banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent lost some of her hatred, especially after her daughter was born. But she would never be able to forgive Stefan for his betrayal and the first chance she got, she would make him pay.

_**The Evil Queen's**_ backstory is based of _**Regina Mills**_ from OUAT. A nice girl who was scared of her mother and only wanted one thing in her life. To marry her true love. After being sent to the Island, and losing her powers, she realized how she had turned out to be like the one person she had feared to become, her mother. Horrified and ashamed of her actions, Regina didn't know how to go about seeking forgiveness from the people she had hurt. Despite her change of heart, there was one person her heart would never be able to forgive. Snow White had ruined her happily ever after. Why did that princess get to have her own happy ending.

_**Jafar**_ will be based off of what we can tell from the Descendants movie. From what I could tell, he appeared to be more goofy and laid back then the others. So that's how he will be in the story. He will be the only father figure that other three VK's will know. Despite being goofy and laid back, he will become protective and a 'killer' if it meant protecting the people closest to him. Especially the kids. He is also going to be similar to his OUAT character before the sultan had him killed.

_**Cruella De Vil**_ is going to be the only truly villainous person in the story and her treatment of Carlos is the worse. She's insane and every chance she gets she always tells Carlos how useless he is and that he'll never be anything more then her pet. That his only use in life was to be her servant. At every turn she feeds her son's fears, so she would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever it is that she wants him to do for her. The only time she isn't slaving him is when she is around the other VK's parents. Like with Jafar and the Evil Queen, she will also have similar traits to her OUAT character.

Maleficent, Regina and Jafar will not tolerate Cruella's treatment of Carlos. Being almost three years younger and a lot smaller then the other VK's, made them want to protect and look after him. Made sure to preserve whatever innocence Carlos still possessed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**_Descendants Rewritten_**

_Chapter Two: Invitation _

_._

_._

_**On the Isle **_

_._

_._

Mal stood near a building spray painting the words 'Long Live Evil' with a outline of her mother behind it. As soon as she finished she jumped off the step she was standing on and walked away. **_"They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil."_ **As two boys walked by, she shouldered one of them, and they both turned to give her looks before going on their way. _**"And that makes me glad."**_

Jumping down from the roof, Jay knelled where he landed. _**"A dirty no good."** _He walked towards the ladder and climbed down. _**"**_**_Down to the bone. Your worse nightmare. Can't take me home." _**As soon as he landed, behind him you could see the same, 'Long Live Evil' graffiti, the only difference was the Jafar outlined on this one. Sliding the door opened, he walked passed a woman making her out.

Evie was shown walking across a table, _**"So I got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me I never got no love." **_Evie had every person at the table hanging off her every word. As she stepped under a railing one of the men actually followed her, holding onto the railing and looking a bit dazed.

Carlos stepped out a window. _**"They think I'm callous."** _Walking towards a man cleaning, he grabbed the red bandana sticking out of his pocket.**_ "A lowlife hood. I feel so useless." _**Walking pass the steps where a younger girl was tossing an apple, Carlos caught it and as he walked away, he bit into the apple. **_"Misunderstood."_** He tossed the apple back to the girl who caught it.

As Mal and Evie met up, they began walking down the alley. _**"Mirror-Mirror on the wall."**_ Jay was seen running across the roof before jumping onto a beam. **_Whose the baddest of them all?" _**Mal and Evie walking pass a girl holding a doll as she stared at the two of them. And then Jay flipping off the beam. While inside one the buildings Carlos was jumping and flipping on beds that still had people sleeping in, waking them up. **_"Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world."_**

After flipping off the last bed, Carlos walked away shaking his head with a smirk. Jay did a side flip and started sliding down a ramp. The four of them met up against a chain linked fence. Slamming their hands against the fence, they slid it open. _**"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core."**_ They ran inside, Mal first, followed by Jay and Evie with Carlos being the last. As they entered it showed a lot of adults either doing laundry or tossing bags. "**I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. Who could ask for more?"** Mal shoved one of the guys causing him to fall over along with the bag that he was holding; after that it was chaos as the four teens caused trouble. "**_I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core." _**

In all the mischief they were causing, the four found spare pipes and began smacking them against any surface area they could find. As they entered a tunnel, they began hooting and cheering.

Mal entered an area where a lady with a crystal ball was sitting. "_**Call me a schemer. Call me a freak."**_ With the purple spray can she somehow got a hold of, she prayed the letter 'M' on a curtain. **_"How can you say that? I'm just unique." _**She shrugged her shoulder, and opened the curtain, showing a man sitting in the bath tub looking surprised at being disturbed.

_**"What, me? A traitor?"**_ Jay flipped off the archway landing in front of two people having tea.** "Ain't got your back? Are we not friends?"** He picked up the teapot and made a motion like he was going to refill their cups, which one of the men held out towards him. But instead he jumped over the table with the pot in his hands. **"What's up with that?"** Ignoring the protest of the people he took the teapot from, Jay grabbed a rag and shined it as he ran off.

_**"So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?"** _Evie danced through the scarfs. Walking up to the guy who most likely owned the stand, she yanked at the scarf around his next causing him to spin around and fell to the ground. As she step through the colorful scarfs, she saw the man was up and staring at her with a smile. Clearly smitten with the blue haired princess.

In a warehouse, Carlos jumped on one of the vendors stand and while walking across it, he kicked over a basket of apples and using his feet, he picked up a small empty basket, catching it in his hand, he tossed it onto a lady's head. "_**The past is past. Forgive, Forget." **_Coming to the end of the stand, _**"The truth is..."**_ He grabbed ahold of a pipe above and swung himself down. As he landed he smiled at the lady walking towards him. The other VK's laughed as they all called out, **_"You ain't seen nothing yet!" _**

As the lady started yelling at Carlos about her apples, he jumped onto a wagon carrying hay and threw some at her with a smirk. From above, Mal and Evie were leaning against the railing watching the chaos Carlos and Jay were causing. "_**Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?"**_ Carlos jumped on top of a counter, walking across it, he saw Jay crouching on the side.

Jumping from the counter, he ran towards the wall and grabbed the rope and started pulling it; seeing what his younger friend was doing, Jay laughed and grabbed onto the beam as Carlos pulled it. _**"Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." **_The girls ran down while Jay jumped from the beam. "Come on." He called out as Carlos dropped the rope and the two boys ran outside of the warehouse and met up with the girls at the bazaar where they began dancing.

The other kids who saw them, joined in as well. They had nothing else to do and it looked fun, so why not.

_**"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."**_

The four VK's shared a laugh. "It's always so much fun to cause trouble so early in the morning." Evie smiled as she wrapped an arm around Carlos, resting her head against his as she eyed the other two. "Don't you guys think so?"

Mal hummed, smiling at her girlfriend and her little brother, who was wrapped up in said friends arms. "I can't agree with you more. Our parents may not be as evil as people think they are but they have an evil reputation to uphold and as their children, we have to be just as bad as everyone thinks they are."

"Well, you guys do. My mom is a real villain." Carlos responded. "And I'm nothing like her. Can't even pretend to be like her." He eyed his friends, "I'm not like you guys."

Jay shook his head. "No. But that's alright. We wouldn't want you to be like us or anyone else. We love you the way that you are. And after the life you've lived, no one can blame you for not wanting to be like your mother. No sane person would." He reached out and patted the youngers shoulder. "That's why you got us. As long as you're with us and causing harmless mischief around the isle, no one will ever know that you aren't truly bad."

Mal and Evie nodded their heads. Seeing that the other kids were still standing around, watching them. They weren't close enough to hear anything, which was a good thing. Evie saw a woman pushing a wagon with a little kid inside and in the kids hand was a lollipop. Feeling bad, but wanting to preserve their 'rotten' reputation, she tilted her head in Mal's direction, hoping she would understand. And as she stole the candy from the boys hand, Evie smiled as she released Carlos from her hold.

Holding the candy up, the other villain kids cheered and laughed while the four smiled at each other. Pleased that their secret will remain just that. From behind Mal, two big guys started walking towards them, scaring everyone except the core four, who watched in amusement as the Bazaar emptied out faster then you could say, 'Boo!'

Turning around, Mal smiled. "Hello mother." she greeted.

The two man parted allowing the Fae to walk forward. "Stealing candy Mal? I'm really disappointed." The twinkle in green eyes let the kids know she was only teasing them. As Mal told her that she stole it from a baby, Maleficent huffed out a breath. "That's my nasty little girl." As she placed the lollipop under her pits and spat on it, pretty much making it as gross as she possibly could, she handed it towards one of her henchmen. "Give it back to that dreadful creature."

The four teens looked disgusted by what she did, and Mal went to protest, but was silence by her mother, "It's the deeds, Mal, that makes the difference between mean..." Maleficent waved towards the babies mother, "and truly evil." Turning her attention towards her daughter and the other three behind her, "When I was your age I was..."

"Cursing entire kingdoms!" The four teens laughed as they echoed Maleficent's words.

Flashing the four of them a hidden look of amusement, she continued, "Aside from that, I've got news." Despite the look on her face, the teens were able to see the elated look on the Fae's face. "You four have been chosen to go to a different school..." The four shared a confused look. Dragon Hall was the only school on the Isle. "In Auradon."

As soon as Maleficent spoke those words, she had her goons standing behind each of the teens, knowing their first reaction was to run and she wasn't disappointed as Evie, Jay and Carlos turned and was caught by each of the huge men. Despite their frantic movements, the men never relinquished their hold on the kids.

"What? Mom?" Mal held out a hand towards her friends, telling them to settle down. "We are not going to some school filled with prissy pink princesses."

Evie nodded her head. "Not to mention those fake perfect princes. Ugh. We don't need that." The blue haired princess made a disgusted face. 'Not to mention that woman who ruined my mothers life will be there.'

Jay was quick to agree. "And I don't do uniform unless it's leather, you feel me." He held out his hand to Carlos, who smiled and tapped the boys hand with his own. Mal and Evie rolled their eyes at Jay, though they couldn't hide the smile that curled their lips. "That's right. I will only wear leather."

Carlos turned his attention towards the dark fairy. Walking forward, he came to a stop in front of Maleficent and chewed on his bottom lip, unsure if he should voice his concerns. On one hand he wanted to go to Auradon, because he'll be faraway from his mother. Yet on the other hand. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs to wonder around in Auradon. I'm not sure I want to go there." The De Vil shivered in fear. After being attacked by his mother's pets, twice now, he became terrified of man's best friend. "What if they attack me like my mothers did?"

Evie grabbed her friends hands, "That won't happen Carlos. We'll be right there. And if any dogs decide to attack or chase you, we'll take care of it." The blue haired princess glanced towards Mal and Jay. "Right Mal? Jay?" The two placed their hands on the youngest shoulder and nodded their heads. "See. Nothing will ever hurt you again, Carlos. Not if we can help it anyways." Carlos looked from one friend to the others. Coming to a decision, the scion of the De Vil empire turned his head towards the woman who was practically like a mother to him.

Seeing the looks the teens were giving him, Maleficent turned and made a movement towards Bargain Castle. "We will finish this talk at home." She called out. Once reaching the castle, Maleficent sat in a chair, with the other parents which unfortunately included Cruella. Which means they couldn't talk as freely as she wished. And by the looks on everyone else's face, except the insane woman, they knew it to. It was time to act like villains.

Picking up a file, she began filing her nails while leaning back in her chair, "You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother. And you will bring back her magic wand. Easy Peasy." The Fae stated, inwardly cringing. 'I wished Cruella hadn't shown up. Pretending to make the kids steal the wand is not how I wanted our last conversation to go. Oh well.'

Everyone caught on to the game fairly quickly, "What's in it for us?" Mal questioned, raising an eyebrow at her mom a smile threatening to break free. "Matching crowns for everyone. His and Her thrones." She waved a dismissive hand at the four teens, who's lips were twitching. "And probably your own castle and land. Not to mention all those _heroes _that you will be able to rule over. How does that sound?" Taking the silence as rejection, Maleficent leaned against the table, "You four will go to Auradon. You will get me the Fairy Godmothers wand. And with that wand and my scepter, I'll be able to bend both good and evil to my will."

Regina not wanting to be left out of all the fun, joined in. "Our will!" She called out, causing the four teens and Maleficent to look at her. She just winked at them. From behind her both Jafar and Cruella were nodding their heads in agreement to what the Evil Queen said.

Waving a dismissive hand, Maleficent relented. "Our will! Our will!" She snapped her fingers trying to regain the core fours attention, "And if you refuse, you four will be grounded for the rest of your lives." The Fae winked at the teens who hid a smile.

Regina and Jafar both looked amused while Cruella just smirked in amusement at what was going on. Her dark eyes gleaming. "And Carlos." She cut in not one to miss an opportunity to torment her son.

The youngest of the VK's shivered at the sound of his mothers voice. Mal, Jay and Evie frowned, while Maleficent tossed a glare towards the woman for speaking. Regina and Jafar gritted their teeth to stop from saying anything un-villain-like towards the most vile woman on the Isle. "You will bring home a puppy for mommy. I'm in need of a new fur coat. Perhaps another Dalmatian like my dear old mother had."

"You dare interrupt me." Maleficent scowled. "The top priority for them is getting that wand."

Regina smiled. "Oh Evie, my evil-lette in training." Evie turned towards her mom who was motioning for her to come to her. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"With lots and lots of mirrors." The Queen and the Princess finished together, the latter laughing. "No laughing or you'll get wrinkles." Regina teased. Knowing her mother wasn't serious, Evie hid a smile and turned her attention towards Cruella who had taken a step towards Carlos, causing the four teens and the adults to freeze, watching what the insane woman would do.

As Cruella wrapped an arm around her boy's shoulder; Jay tensed up ready to strike should she do anything to harm his best friend. "Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." She stated while everyone rose a brow at her statement. Didn't she just tell Carlos to bring her a Dalmatian and now she's saying he couldn't go. That made no sense at all.

Deciding to see where this will lead, Carlos smiled at his mother, "Really mom?"

The other occupants glanced from the boy back towards his mother. "Of course." She nodded her head. "Who else is going to touch up my roots, fluff my fur or scrap the bunions of my feet?" When she finished she threw her leg into her sons arms.

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." He stated dropping his mothers leg with a look of disgust which was shared by the other occupants of the room.

Cruella tossed him a scathing look before it shifted to something a little more sinister. "Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." She called out. "And as you know, dogs are vicious pack animals who haunt down kids who misbehave and rip out their throats." Carlos shivered at that. His back tingling as he remember the day he was viciously attacked by his mothers own pets on her command. And if his mother was willing to go that far as to attack her own kid, what was stopping someone else from doing the same thing.

"Oh no, I'm not going!"

Jafar huffed out a breath. "Yeah well, Jay isn't going anywhere as well. I need him to stock the shelves in my store."

Wanting to keep the charade going, Regina hid a smile. "Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hm." Evie bit her bottom lip, to stop from laughing as she rose her fingers to feel the space between her brow.

Shaking her head, Maleficent choke down her laughter, "What is wrong with you guys? People use to cower at the mere mention of our names." She threw her daughter into a chair. "For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge."

Which was half true, she was searching for a way off the island but not for her or any of the other villains but for the kids. It wasn't fair that they had been punished for the sins of their parents. "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

At the mention of Snow White, Regina gritted her teeth. No matter how many years has passed, her hatred for what Snow had done to her, to Daniel, still burned within her as it did the day she had been robbed of her true love. If wasn't fair. Why did Snow White get her happily ever after when Snow had taken hers?

"Ow." Regina hissed. Looking at her hands, she discovered that in her anger, her nails had pierced the skin of her palms, leaving behind bleeding crescents. Evie's eyes saddened. Her and her friends had all heard the story, and they all agreed, it wasn't fair.

Eyes turned towards Jafar. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie."

"I will..." Jafar made a strangling motion with his hands but was stopped by Jay who placed both of his hands on his fathers shoulder. "Pops."

Maleficent looked towards Cruella with a cringe. "Revenge on every sneaky little Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

"Oh, but they didn't get the baby. They didn't get... They didn't get the baby." Cruella broke out into insane laughter, causing Carlos to jump and run towards Evie and Regina.

Rolling her eyes, Maleficent shot a glance towards the small boy, making sure he was alright before she continue with her speech. "And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge of Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince." She walked over, patting Carlos on the arm before promptly taking a seat on the Evil Queens lap; much to the amusement of the teens who looked to be moments away from bursting into laughter.

Especially at the look Regina was shooting into the side of Maleficents head. "Villains!"

"What?" Came three voices, all focusing their attention towards the Moors once protector.

Maleficent glanced at the mirror in the Queens hand. "EQ give your daughter the magic mirror." Regina nodded and handed her daughter the small handheld mirror. "It help you find things."

Evie smiled and glanced towards Mal, "Like a prince?" The purple haired girl shot a glare towards the blue haired princess. The look in her eyes promised pain should Evie continue talking. "Like my waistline?" Regina teased causing Evie to grin. Maleficent eyed the mother and daughter with amusement. "Like the wand. Hello!"

"Hello!" Regina echoed with a laugh. Jafar and Jay were snickering quietly in the corner as they watched the going on.

Getting off the Evil Queens lap, "Oh my spell book? My book? Where is that book?" Maleficent glanced at Regina who rolled her eyes and motioned towards the fridge. "Oh. Ah! The safe. The safe." She tried to open the door while everyone watched her. "Queen help me! I can never figure this thing out."

The teens broke into silent laughter as they watched Maleficent and the Queen have their own private comedic routine. "Oh Gods!" Jay gasped. "Your moms are hilarious."

After getting the spell book, Maleficent approached the teens with the book. "Come darling. Come. Oh, Oh. There she is." She looked towards her daughter. "This doesn't work here but it will in Auradon." Looking towards the Queen, the dark fairy questioned her. "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was Yesterday." Regina nodded her head with a sigh.

Returning her attention towards the teens. "And now you will be making your own memories." Green eyes stared at each of the teens, knowing this could, very well be, the last time she saw the kids. As much as it pleased her that they were getting off this Island, it sadden her as well. She would miss them. And because of Cruella's appearance, she couldn't even give them a proper send off.

The sound of a horn blaring caused everyone to freeze. Evil Queen and Jafar came to the same conclusion as Maleficent. It nearly broke their hearts to say goodbye to them. Evie, Carlos, Mal and Jay looked at each other before turning towards the adults. "I guess this is it?"

"Yeah."

As the kids grabbed their bags that their parents had already packed, well in Carlos's case, it looked like Regina and Maleficent had both packed up whatever he had at both of their castles. They followed the adults towards the awaiting limo. The driver was already standing at the trunk of the vehicle. "Put your bags here." He called towards the teens, who nodded and did as he said.

Evie walked over and opened the door. Turning she stared at her mom, who returned the look with all the love she felt for her.

"Carlos!" Cruella's voice screaming her friends name, caused the blue haired girl to break eye contact with her mom and swivel towards the younger VK, who was speeding towards her and the open door. He dived into the vehicle. "Ingrate!"

Evie scowled at the woman. If there was one good thing about leaving, it was never seeing that woman again. She entered the limo after Carlos just incase Cruella got any ideas about going inside to drag her son out. Soon after that both Jay and Mal entered as well.

And soon enough they were being driven away.


	4. Auradon

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Descendants or (OUAT) the characters. I do own OC's and this rewritten version of Descendants. _

_**Warnings:** __This is a **Yaoi****, Yuri****,** and **Hetero**, __which means, for those of you who don't know is that this is a boys love, **(Slash, M/M**) girls love **(Fem Slash, F/F)** and **straight (M/F)**. You have been warned. _

**_Pairings:_** _Ben/Carlos, Mal/Evie, Jay/OMC, Doug/Jane and Lonnie/OMC. Mentions of other pairings such as Harry/Carlos and Jay/Carlos_

.

.

_This is a __**Carlos De Vil centric **__story_. Canon Divergence. AU. Villains OOC. Some Heroes appears to be more villainous than the villains.

.

.

_**Maleficen**_t is based off her 2014 movie. After being banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent lost some of her hatred, especially after her daughter was born. But she would never be able to forgive Stefan for his betrayal and the first chance she got, she would make him pay.

_**The Evil Queen's**_ backstory is based of _**Regina Mills**_ from OUAT. A nice girl who was scared of her mother and only wanted one thing in her life. To marry her true love. After being sent to the Island, and losing her powers, she realized how she had turned out to be like the one person she had feared to become, her mother. Horrified and ashamed of her actions, Regina didn't know how to go about seeking forgiveness from the people she had hurt. Despite her change of heart, there was one person her heart would never be able to forgive. Snow White had ruined her happily ever after. Why did that princess get to have her own happy ending.

_**Jafar**_ will be based off of what we can tell from the Descendants movie. From what I could tell, he appeared to be more goofy and laid back then the others. So that's how he will be in the story. He will be the only father figure that other three VK's will know. Despite being goofy and laid back, he will become protective and a 'killer' if it meant protecting the people closest to him. Especially the kids. He is also going to be similar to his OUAT character before the sultan had him killed.

_**Cruella De Vil**_ is going to be the only truly villainous person in the story and her treatment of Carlos is the worse. She's insane and every chance she gets she always tells Carlos how useless he is and that he'll never be anything more then her pet. That his only use in life was to be her servant. At every turn she feeds her son's fears, so she would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever it is that she wants him to do for her. The only time she isn't slaving him is when she is around the other VK's parents. Like with Jafar and the Evil Queen, she will also have similar traits to her OUAT character.

Maleficent, Regina and Jafar will not tolerate Cruella's treatment of Carlos. Being almost three years younger and a lot smaller then the other VK's, made them want to protect and look after him. Made sure to preserve whatever innocence Carlos still possessed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Descendants Rewritten**_

_Chapter three: Auradon_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Carlos tilted his head back, humming something under his breath causing the three to look at him in curiosity. They knew when ever his emotions were on high, he tended to sing or dance, depending on how he was feeling. "What are you humming?" Mal questioned, leaning her head on his shoulder. It sounded kind of sad. Melancholy.

"A song." He responded, glancing towards her, "Did you want to hear it?" The others nodded. They always enjoyed when Carlos would sing for them. It didn't happen as much as they liked, but when it did, they soaked it up. "You know goodbyes are always the hardest, especially when it's to someone you really love and care about." He stared out the back of the window where Maleficent, Regina and Jafar could still be seen, standing where they left them and watching as they left. "They don't deserve to be stuck here."

Mal, Evie and Jay followed his line of sight and nodded their heads. Goodbyes were definitely the saddest word. "Your right. Some of the 'villains' here do deserve a second chance." Mal whispered.

Carlos sighed, closing his eyes.

_(**Disclaimer:** **Song: **_Goodbye's (The Saddest word): by Celine Dion. The beginning lyrics are changed from mama to papa, you gave life to me is changed to you help gave life to me, and lady to gentleman, this is in reference to Jafar and how he raised Jay and Carlos. The second part of the song is about Evie and Mal and their mothers. The last verse: mama was changed to VK; Carlos speaking about how his friends were always there for him. And in turn he'll be there for them.)

_"Papa, you help gave life to me. Turned a baby, into a gentlemen." _

Unnoticed by the VK's, the driver had opened the divider to peek at the kids and was surprise at the sound of one of the boys singing.

_"And papa, all you had to offer was the promise of a lifetime of love." _Carlos smiled, leaning his head against Mal's who hadn't moved since she made his shoulder her pillow. Evie, laid back, using his lap as her own pillow and his hand found a home in her long hair. Jay grinned and wrapped his arms around Mal's shoulder, the tips of his finger gripping the back of Carlos's neck, lightly. _"Now I know. There is no other love like a fathers, love for his child. And I know. A love so complete. Someday must leave. Must say goodbye." _

The driver glanced at his passengers. He was surprise by how mellow the teens were, He had thought they would be ruddy and destructive and just a nightmare to be around but this was the complete opposite of what he had thought.

_"Goodbye's the saddest word, I'll ever hear. Goodbyes the last time I will hold you near. Someday you'll say that word, and I will cry. It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye." _Carlos glanced out the window. _"Mama, you gave love to me. Turned a young one, into a woman." _

Carlos looked towards Mal and Evie with a smile. The first half of the song was dedicated to Jay and his father this part was for Mal and Evie and their mothers. _"And mama. All I ever needed was a guarantee of you loving me. Cause I know, there is no other love like a mother's love for her child. And it hurts so, that something so strong, someday will be gone, must say goodbye. Goodbye's the saddest word, I'll ever hear. Goodbyes the last time I will hold you near. Someday you'll say that word, and I will cry. It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye."_

The driver couldn't believe how talented this young boy was. His voice and the emotion he put into each word was felt and sent a pang through his heart. It was obvious that this boy had a lot of love to give. And for the first time, the driver actually believed the Prince might be right in giving the Isle kids a chance. If the rest of them was like this four then he would be happy to support the Prince's proclamation.

_"But the love you give will always live." _The VK's smiled at each other. If the first two verse was about Jafar, Maleficent and Regina then this part was definitely about them. _"You'll always be there every time I fall. You are to me, the greatest love of all. You take my weakness and you make me strong. And I will always love you till forever comes." _

Carlos grinned, _"And when you need me."_ He pointed towards them, to which they smiled at him._ "I'll be there for you always. I'll be there your whole life through. I'll be there this I promise you, VK. I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights. I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight. I'll be your shelter through the raging storm. And I will love you till forever comes." _

Mal, Evie and Jay cuddled closer to Carlos, _"Goodbye's the saddest word, I'll ever hear. Goodbyes the last time I will hold you near. Someday you'll say that word, and I will cry. It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye."_

As they entered the heart of Auradon where the school is located, Carlos looked across the ocean towards the Island. It looked different from this side. A dark lonely looking island covered by dark clouds. He pointed it out to the other three. As they held each other, and watched the only home they had ever known, they became sad, not knowing if they will ever be able to see their parents again. Or the other Isle kids they had become friends with. I guess only the future will be able to say.

_"Till we meet again...Until then... Goodbye!"_

Evie was the first to break the silence. "That was beautiful C." The blueberry princess smiled as she kissed the younger boys cheek. "And you do know that our parents love you as well, right?"

Carlos nodded his head. "I know. And I love them just as much."

"Good." Mal grinned. "Because as it stands, we all of two moms and a dad. My mom and Evie's mom practically raised us and taught us what a mothers love is like while Jafar taught us the importance of a fathers love and what that entails."

Jay laughed at that. "Yeah." He ruffled the hair of the youngest VK. "Even told me once to make sure no other guys went near Carlos as well as Mal and Evie." At that Carlos squawked while the two girls laughed. "That was until he found out Mal and Evie were together, so he just made me promise I would protect you." Jay poked his younger friend in the cheek.

"Why? Why would he tell you something like that?" Carlos questioned, face red.

The three shared a look before looking at the younger one. "Well for one Hook was always sniffing around you." Jay pointed out. "Not to mentioned that pest _Lord Tremaine." _The name and title was spoken sarcastically. "Including his not so bad, but still bad, younger brother."

"Harry isn't so bad." Carlos glanced at Jay. "His nice and always looked out for me. I mean he did protect me from bullies and even stood up to Uma whenever she wanted to mess with me."

Evie nodded her head. "And he did help me save Carlos that one day." She pointed out, with a smile, "He didn't have to, but he did anyways. With his help, Carlos got to Maleficent a lot sooner then he would have."

Mal and Jay still didn't look like they believed Harry could be pleasant but let the matter drop as they heard music playing and a lot of cheers. The four looked out of the window a sign caught their attention. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. Goodness doesn't get any better."

"Okay." Mal said slowly, blinking.

Evie and Jay snickered at her reaction while Carlos just smiled. "Well, ready or not, we're here and hopefully everything works out." The De Vil ran his hands down the front of his jacket making sure everything looked good. "If we can prove that they were right to give us a chance, the Prince might even consider bringing over more Isle kids and perhaps if we ask, he might even consider giving some villains a second chance."

"No pressure at all." Jay murmured, taking a deep breath. As the limo came to a stop, he nodded his head towards the other three. "Lets prove to these people that the VK's do deserve to be here."

The other three nodded their heads just as the doors opened.

* * *

_I had to have Carlos sing this song as they were leaving because it's how I feel right now. I just lost my cousin a couple days ago and though this song makes me want to cry just thinking about him, I thought it would fit the VK's situation, _

_I don't know when I'll update next. _


	5. Meeting the Prince

**_Disclaimer:_ **_ I don't own Descendants or (OUAT) the characters. I do own OC's and this rewritten version of Descendants. _

_**Warnings:** __This is a **Yaoi****, Yuri****,** and **Hetero**, __which means, for those of you who don't know is that this is a boys love, **(Slash, M/M**) girls love **(Fem Slash, F/F)** and **straight (M/F)**. You have been warned. _

**_Pairings:_** _Ben/Carlos, Mal/Evie, Jay/ Nolan Ryder (OMC), Doug/Jane and Lonnie/Spencer White (OMC). Mentions of other pairings such as Harry/Carlos and other(s)/Carlos_

.

.

_This is a __**Carlos De Vil centric **__story_._ Canon Divergence. AU. Villains OOC. Some Heroes appears to be more villainous than the villains._

.

.

_**Maleficen**_t is based off her 2014 movie. After being banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent lost some of her hatred, especially after her daughter was born. But she would never be able to forgive Stefan for his betrayal and the first chance she got, she would make him pay.

_**The Evil Queen's**_ backstory is based of _**Regina Mills**_ from OUAT. A nice girl who was scared of her mother and only wanted one thing in her life. To marry her true love. After being sent to the Island, and losing her powers, she realized how she had turned out to be like the one person she had feared to become, her mother. Horrified and ashamed of her actions, Regina didn't know how to go about seeking forgiveness from the people she had hurt. Despite her change of heart, there was one person her heart would never be able to forgive. Snow White had ruined her happily ever after. Why did that princess get to have her own happy ending.

_**Jafar**_ will be based off of what we can tell from the Descendants movie. From what I could tell, he appeared to be more goofy and laid back then the others. So that's how he will be in the story. He will be the only father figure that other three VK's will know. Despite being goofy and laid back, he will become protective and a 'killer' if it meant protecting the people closest to him. Especially the kids. He is also going to be similar to his OUAT character before the sultan had him killed.

_**Cruella De Vil**_ is going to be the only truly villainous person in the story and her treatment of Carlos is the worse. She's insane and every chance she gets she always tells Carlos how useless he is and that he'll never be anything more then her pet. That his only use in life was to be her servant. At every turn she feeds her son's fears, so she would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever it is that she wants him to do for her. The only time she isn't slaving him is when she is around the other VK's parents. Like with Jafar and the Evil Queen, she will also have similar traits to her OUAT character.

Maleficent, Regina and Jafar will not tolerate Cruella's treatment of Carlos. Being almost three years younger and a lot smaller then the other VK's, made them want to protect and look after him. Made sure to preserve whatever innocence Carlos still possessed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Descendants Rewritten** _

_Chapter four: Meeting the Prince _

_._

_._

_._

_._

The driver got out of the car and opened the door allowing the VK's to climb out. Mal went first, followed by Jay, then Evie and the last out of the limo was Carlos. Seeing the boy, the driver leaned down and whispered something into his ear, which caused his pale face to redden like an overly riped apple.

"Thank-you!" Carlos whispered as the driver nodded his head with a smile before he turned and walked away.

Glaring at the man, the three turned towards the youngest. For that guys sake, he better not had said anything mean to their youngest friend. "What did he say?"

"He liked my singing." The son of Cruella De Vil felt happy, yet bashful, at the thought of someone actually appreciating him singing, while the other three looked pleased by the man complimenting Carlos.

Ben approached the four with a nervous excitement. He couldn't wait to meet them. He was looking forward to this day since before he announced his proclamation. He had dreams of bringing the kids of the Isle to Auradon. Even rehabilitating some of the other villains, giving them all a second chance unless someone from the Island opposed the idea. He knew they were some people who were too far gone to ever be sane. But it was his hope to maybe someday, but for now, this was a good start.

He was about to introduce himself when Fairy Godmother spoke out first. "Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She introduced herself with a bow of her head towards the four teens.

"_The_ Fairy Godmother." Mal questioned, sharing an amused look with the other three. Might as well have fun with this. "As in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?"

Fairy Godmother smiled at that. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi- You know it."

"You know I always wondered what it must have been like for Cinderella when you appeared out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Mal smiled innocently at the older woman who blushed at the compliment. "And that sparkling wand." She said again. The three other VK snorted at that.

Fairy Godmother shook her head. "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.'"

Ben looked from Fairy Godmother to the Isle kids seeing if anyone was going to say anything further, when it became apparent that they won't, he smiled. "It's so good to meet you all. I'm Ben..." Before he could continue introducing himself, the girl beside him rudely cut in. "Prince Benjamin. Soon to be King."

Evie and Mal shared a look, the latter tilting her head smiling. Catching on, Evie smiled and walked forward, "You had me at Prince. My mom's a Queen, which make me a Princess." She lowered her head slightly, in a bow.

Audrey wrinkled her nose. looking down at Evie in clear dislike. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." She snubbed causing the three other VK's to frown in distaste as Evie took a step away from Ben and back towards her friends, eyes flashing in anger at being told she wasn't recognized as a Princess because she lived on the Island. But the anger turned to sadness as she thought of her mother. Her mother would have been a great Queen had it not been for Snow ruining her life.

Seeing the sad look on Evie's face, Carlos scowled. He couldn't believe this girl thought she could belittle his best friend like that. He loved Evie like an older sister and he hated anyone or anything that upset her. The same could be said about Mal. Jay was more like an older brother that annoyed him at times but he would still do anything to make sure nothing ever hurts the older boy.

"You can't speak to her like that!" Carlos twisted his lips in distaste, eyes hooded in annoyance. No one had the right to deny Evie what she wants. If Evie wants to be known as a Princess then she should be allowed too. It wasn't like she was hurting anyone. "As the Isle's Princess, she should be allowed to introduce herself as one. I don't see the harm in it." Carlos moved closer to his best friend, who was staring at him in amazement.

Everyone knows Carlos hated confrontation; always choosing the more peaceful approach to arguments, yet here he was defending Evie. Mal and Jay wore proud smiles. Glad to see that the younger boy was voicing his opinions with no fear of the consequences. With a small grin, Carlos wrapped his arms around Evie's waist, giving her a slight squeeze as she leaned into him, resting her arms over his shoulder and her head against his own.

Mal and Jay moved closer to their friends, the former looping her arm through Evie's own, leaning her head against her shoulder; while Jay placed one hand on Evie's shoulder and the other on Carlos's hair where he proceeded to ruffle it much to the youngers chagrin.

Ben couldn't help the smile that tilted his lips. He was pleased to see that the four were so close. He wasn't too sure how friendships worked on the Island. Figured that everyone only had allies and minions. But the relationship between these four was making him really happy that he'd made his proclamation. He couldn't wait to get to know them better. "I don't see any harm as well." He nodded his head. "If Evie wants to be known as a Princess then it should be fine. I don't see a reason to deny Evie her rights as a Princess."

There was slight whispers from the gathered crowd, but they all seem to agree with Ben overall. The four from the Island blinked in surprise, before a wide smile blossomed on the blue haired teens lips. "Thank you Prince Ben." She gushed out as she released Carlos and stepped away from her friends in order to hug the Prince. "I'm really happy. Can I really be known as a Princess here in Auradon?"

Before Ben could reassure Evie that it was fine, Audrey rudely interrupted. She stepped closer to Ben and shoved Evie away from her boyfriend. Gasp and murmurs erupted from the students around them. None looked surprise that Audrey had just shoved the new girl, they were just shock she would do something like that in front of Fairy Godmother and the Crowned Prince.

Mal gasp and made a move to catch her falling girlfriend at the same time Jay moved to do the same, but both were beat to the punch by Carlos as he rushed forwards and caught the older girl around the waist before she could hit the ground. "Eves, are you alright?" He whispered as he steadied her.

Evie shakily nodded her head, running a trembling hand through her hair. "Thanks C." She smiled at the small boy, leaning over and kissing his temple. Mal was quick to close the remaining distance and wrapped her arms around the blue haired Princess. "I'm fine Mal." Evie reassured her girlfriend, nodding her head in Jay's direction, silently letting him know she was okay.

"Audrey!" Ben scolded, shooting Sleeping Beauty's daughter a shock look, not believing she had just done that.

Audrey just glared at the VK's her attention turned towards the wannabe Princess, "No, you cannot be known as royalty here. Like I said, the Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you."

Carlos hissed resembling an enraged cat and if you were watching him, you'd see the way his eyes briefly changed colors and that his pupils kept dilating and constricting in his anger. "The Crowned Prince said it was okay, so it should be more then enough for you to drop the matter and let it be." Cruella's son narrowed his eyes. "Do you not respect the wishes of your future King?"

Ben glanced at Fairy Godmother hoping she would be of some help. He cannot believe she was just standing there and watching this happen. He didn't understand why she was letting Audrey get away with everything she was doing. Seeing he wasn't going to get any help from FG anytime soon, Ben turned his attention back towards the Isle kids. Jay and Mal looked as if they wanted to kill Audrey. Not that he could really blame them for feeling that way. Audrey had been nothing but rude and unwelcoming since the four stepped out of the limo. He'd seen how protective the four were over each other and to insult one is insult all of them. And Audrey continuously did that but picking on Evie for such a stupid matter.

Shaking his head, the future King regretted bringing sleeping beauty's daughter with him to greet the Isle kids. 'Why did I decide to bring her? She's going to make them hate it here and go back to the Isle. I don't want that. I want more kids to come here. To feel welcome here. To make Auradon their home. And Audrey is ruining it.'

Really wanting to salvage this first meeting, Ben approached the four. "Um, this is Audrey." He introduced, then mentally kicked himself in the rear end. He didn't know why he introduced her. It was obvious that the four would rather throw her off a cliff then to know anything about her, including her name.

Seeing the unimpressed looks the four was giving him, Ben offered them a small smile; pained as it looked. He hoped Audrey wouldn't do or say anything else that would make the VK's hate her anymore then they already do.

From his peripheral, Ben saw the brunette's mouth opening and he cringed. He really was regretting his decision to bring her. He should have taken Spencer up on his offer or Nolan, even Chad would have been better then Audrey. Who was he kidding, anyone would have been better then Audrey. He prayed she wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Princess Audrey." She called out, with a wide smile, glancing at Evie, who in turned scowled in displeasure. "His girlfriend." Ben frowned as she grabbed his hand. "Right Benny-Boo?"

The future king couldn't believe she did that. Why did she think it was okay for her to use that dreadful name in front of the kids he was hoping to make a good impression on? She was ruining everything he was working so hard to accomplish. He has asked her numerous times to stop using that name to call him. It wasn't cute at all, and by the looks on the VK's face, they agreed.

"Benny-Boo?" The Core four repeated.

Ben's face redden in embarrassment at hearing the ridiculous nickname being uttered by the four. He watched as they glanced at each other, blinking, unsure if they had heard right or not. Ben went to say something, but before he could, the four started laughing.

"Benny-Boo. Oh that's just precious." Mal laughed out.

Even if at the expense of himself, Ben was glad to see the four finally let loose, hopefully Audrey wouldn't do anything to ruin this new mood. He turned his head to the side, surprise by the fact that FG was finally taking an initiative. "Alright dear ones, Ben and Audrey will show you around the school." The four frowned glancing at the brunette before returning their attention towards the fairy. "The doors of wisdom are never shut!" FG standing on the other side of Prince Ben and Sleeping Beauty's daughter interlocked hands, she pushed them up and away, successively breaking their hands apart, "But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you might have heard, I have a thing about curfews." After saying this she walked away taking the band members and the other students, who stayed to greet the VK's, with her.

Ben rolled his eyes as he watched the headmistress leave. What help she was. She should've taken Audrey with her. With a smile, he tried once more to get acquainted with the Isle kids. Ben approached Jay first holding out a hand. "It's so, so, so, good to finally me...meet you." Instead of taking the offered hand, Jay lightly punched the future Kings chest, causing him to stumble over the last of his greetings.

Ben stared at the long haired boy, unsure, he wasn't use to people doing something like that but seeing the smile Jay offered, Ben figured this was just a type of greeting they did on the Island. He returned the smile and moved to the side, not wanting a repeat of Jay's greeting, Ben took Mal's hand and shook it before releasing it, all the while Audrey stood behind him looking sour.

"This is a momentous occasion." Ben froze. This was the first time he could actually take in the boys appearance and did it stun him. Frosty white curls stood out against the black of his roots. Pale skinned, face covered in adorable freckles. And small, probably 2 or so inches pass 5 ft and slender. He wore a white shirt and over that was a vest similar in style to Jay's the only difference was the color. The left side being a dark red while the right a pure black. The back of the vest was a white cross bone crest. He wore a pair of white pants with splashes of black and red. Red fingerless gloves on his hand and he wore boots in the same color.

Carlos rose an eyebrow at the Prince wondering what the surprise look on his face was about. He looked down at himself just to make sure nothing was out of place. He looked fine. He turned back to Ben and offered him a small, unsure, smile. "You okay, Prince Ben?" He seemingly ignored his three friends who were silently laughing. They were clearly finding enjoyment in the situation.

Ben shook his head and smiled at the boy, "I'm fine, thanks. Sorry about that. Um..." He cleared his throat, "Yes, this is a momentous occasion. One that I hope will go down in history." Ben pulled himself away from Carlos and towards Evie, shaking her hand, "As the day our two worlds began to heal."

Carlos nodded his head, glancing at his friends in amusement, which was echoed on their own face. "Or you could show four people's where the bathrooms are." He stated with a smile as the other three began laughing. Audrey practically pulled Ben away from Evie as she faked smile through it all even though they were all well aware of her dislike of them.

Ben glanced at Carlos with a grin of his own. "A little over the top?"

Carlos huffed out a breath, slanting a glare towards the so-called princess, "A little more then a little bit."

Jay, who was watching Ben with a calculating gaze, tapped his youngest friend on the shoulder and when he turned to look at him, the older motioned towards the future king with his eyes, causing Carlos to turn and blink at the Prince, who was smiling at him. It was unlike any smile Carlos had ever seen on anyone's face. "What is it?"

Ben shook his head. He was quite charmed but this small boy. There was just some thing about him that intrigued the future king, "So much for my first impression." His eyes never straying from the chestnut colored eyes staring at him. A soft chuckle leaving his lips. He couldn't be sure but he swore every once in a while their was green and gold flecks that would flicker through the youngers eyes.

Carlos's eyes soften, a small smile tilting the corner of his lips. There was something really endearing about the Prince and Carlos couldn't help but feel intrigued by him. He was genuine in his feelings, he could easily see that.

Jay, Evie and Mal shared a look with each other before staring at their younger friend to the prince and back again. A smile curled their lips. This would be quite interesting. And they couldn't wait to see how this played out. But, the three of them weren't the only ones who saw the attraction.

Audrey popped up next to Ben and stared at Carlos with jealousy. "You're Cruella's son aren't you?" The Vk's and Ben turned towards the girl, wondering where she was going with that line of questioning. "I totally don't blame you for your mother going crazy and doing all that stuff that she did." Audrey eyed the younger boy who only looked at her confused. "You know, poisoning her own father when she was a little girl." Audrey gave a nod of her head with a smile, "Not to mention she killed her own mother as well."

.

.

_**AN: **I did some changes to the summary and the tags to this story. I've decided to add the characters of Enchanted into the story. I thought it would be interesting. Carlos will be adopted by Morgan and her husband an OC De Vil._

_The De Vil will be a pretty small family but a big name in Fashion. _

_Cruella has three younger brothers she knew nothing about._

_***Pierce Liam De Vil. **Son of Madeline and her first husband. Younger brother of Cruella. Madeline was pregnant with him when Cruella killed their father. After giving birth to him, Madeline sent him to live with his grandparents. He met and married a woman and had five sons named L**ukas, Luciano** (26), **Andrea **(22), **Alec **(19) and **Aiden **(18)._

**\- **_**Lukas Jeffrey De Vil **(Age 30) Met and married __**Morgan Philip** (30), daughter of **Robert** and **Giselle Philip. **-_

_***Cecil B. De Vil** (Good. Son of Madeline and her second husband. Madeline sent him to live with her sister when he was born. To protect him from Cruella). He met and married a woman and had a four kids. **Deigo** (16),** Hansel **(20) and twins **karalyn** and **Marilyn **(29). _

_***Phineas Hector De Vil** (Good. Son of Madeline and her third husband. Like with Cecil, Madeline sent P.H. away to live with another sibling, a brother whose wife couldn't conceive.) He and his wife has three kids. **Mercer **(22), **Jean-luc **(20) and **Remy **(17)._

_**Carlos will meet his cousin's Aiden, Deigo and Remy while at Auradon Prep. All three De Vil boys are on the Tourney team.**_

_***I'm going to be introducing Carlos's father eventually. So I'm setting up the basis for that. Giving Carlos little attributes that would come from his father. If you want to guess on who his father might be, you're more then welcome to. The winner might even have a chapter dedicated to them, who knows. ***_

_Audrey definitely isn't going to be nice, it might change, don't know yet. And Fairy Godmother is sketchy as well, notifiable by how she stood back and allowed Audrey to act how she did. You'll see more of that throughout the story. And even Ben will start second guessing her actions. _


	6. Princess Plastic

**_Disclaimer:_ **_ I don't own Descendants, OUAT or Enchanted. I do own OC's and this rewritten version of Descendants. I also don't own any songs that might show up. _

_**Warnings:** __This is a **Yaoi****, Yuri****,** and **Hetero**, __which means, for those of you who don't know is that this is a boys love, **(Slash, M/M**) girls love **(Fem Slash, F/F)** and **straight (M/F)**. You have been warned. _

**_Pairings:_** _Ben/Carlos, Mal/Evie, Jay/Nolan Fitzherbert (OMC). Mentions of other pairings such as Harry/Carlos and Other(s)/Carlos._

.

.

_This is a __**Carlos De Vil centric **__story_._ Canon Divergence. AU. Villains OOC. Some Heroes appears to be more villainous than the villains._

.

.

_**Maleficen**_t is based off her 2014 movie. After being banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent lost some of her hatred, especially after her daughter was born. But she would never be able to forgive Stefan for his betrayal and the first chance she got, she would make him pay.

_**The Evil Queen's**_ backstory is based of _**Regina Mills**_ from OUAT. A nice girl who was scared of her mother and only wanted one thing in her life. To marry her true love. After being sent to the Island, and losing her powers, she realized how she had turned out to be like the one person she had feared to become, her mother. Horrified and ashamed of her actions, Regina didn't know how to go about seeking forgiveness from the people she had hurt. Despite her change of heart, there was one person her heart would never be able to forgive. Snow White had ruined her happily ever after. Why did that princess get to have her own happy ending.

_**Jafar**_ will be based off of what we can tell from the Descendants movie. From what I could tell, he appeared to be more goofy and laid back then the others. So that's how he will be in the story. He will be the only father figure that other three VK's will know. Despite being goofy and laid back, he will become protective and a 'killer' if it meant protecting the people closest to him. Especially the kids. He is also going to be similar to his OUAT character before the sultan had him killed.

_**Cruella De Vil**_ is going to be the only truly villainous person in the story and her treatment of Carlos is the worse. She's insane and every chance she gets she always tells Carlos how useless he is and that he'll never be anything more then her pet. That his only use in life was to be her servant. At every turn she feeds her son's fears, so she would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever it is that she wants him to do for her. The only time she isn't slaving him is when she is around the other VK's parents. Like with Jafar and the Evil Queen, she will also have similar traits to her OUAT character.

Maleficent, Regina and Jafar will not tolerate Cruella's treatment of Carlos. Being almost three years younger and a lot smaller then the other VK's, made them want to protect and look after him. Made sure to preserve whatever innocence Carlos still possessed.

_Several OC De Vil's will be making there way into the story. They will Carlos's cousins. The only cannon one being Deigo whose father isn't on the Island, which means Deigo and Carlos don't know each other. _

_Carlos will be adopted by his older cousin OC De Vil and his wife, Morgan Philip (Canon. Enchanted. Daughter of Robert Philip and Step daughter of Giselle)_

_Barrier went up when Morgan was 10, it's been 20 years since, making her 30. _

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Descendants Rewritten**_

_Chapter Five: Princess Plastic_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Audrey couldn't help the pleased look that came over her face at the looks the four were giving her; had she turned to look at Ben, she would have seen the horrified face he was making and perhaps she would have stopped right there, but because she didn't see Ben, she continued her spiteful speech. Fact or not, she didn't care. The only thing on her mind at this moment was hurting the runt who thought it was a good idea to steal Ben's attention.

"I heard Cruella used her mother's own dogs to kill her."

Inwardly and outwardly fuming in anger, Jay wished Audrey had been born a man so he could hit her, but not even that fact will stop him if she continued talking her shit. With eyes glowing green, Mal was seconds away from reaching into her bag to find her mother's spell book to curse this _thing_ pretending to be human. Evie's eyes were dark, her dormant magic trying to find an escape in order to sooth their wielders ire. Her hands kept twitching, wishing to wrap themselves around Audrey's neck. Wanting to make the girl suffer for talking to Carlos like that. And Ben; sweet, lovable Ben, didn't look all that Princely right now. His eyes were in slits, the green of his eyes were more golden then anything and his features a lot more beasty. It was obvious the future King wasn't too please by what Audrey was saying and looked seconds away from erupting like a volcano.

Audrey too self-absorbed, didn't notice the apparent anger she was stirring up in everyone gathered, continued talking. "After she had the two dogs tear apart her mother, Cruella killed and skinned the two Dalmatians right after. Cruella's boyfriend at the time came home from work and saw her sewing her fur coat. Didn't even know Cruella had killed her mother until she told him what she did. When she tried to kill him, he escaped." Audrey smiled, "I heard Cruella was actually blond at one point but because of something her boyfriend did, she got her signature black and white hair. No one knows for certain, but I hope someone will find out. I find it interesting, don't you?"

Carlos frowned at Audrey, eyes bright against his pale complexion. "No!" He hissed, venom leaking through his tone. "I don't find it particularly interesting, nor do I wish to know anything about my mother's past."

Choosing not to listen to the small boy, Audrey went on, "Anyways, back to the dogs. Yeah, she killed and skinned those poor Dalmatians and made them into a fur coat. It's sad though, I heard those two Dalmatians had been apart of the De Vil family since even before Cruella had been born. And she just went off and killed them." Audrey stared at the monochromatic haired boy in disdain, "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have been so surprise I mean, she killed her father when she was a little girl." Sleeping Beauty's daughter smile turned downright insane, "I forgot to mention, she also killed her stepfathers. Two of them. It's a good thing her mother hid her three younger brothers from her. Just imagine what Cruella would've done to them."

Carlos's eyes widened at that, "Brothers? She has brothers? I have uncles?"

Ben narrowed his eyes at Audrey before turning towards Carlos with a smile. "The De Vil's are a small yet well known family. You have three Uncles, three aunts and several cousins; three of which attends Auradon Prep. I'll introduce you to them later." Ben replied. Carlos turned his attention towards the future King. "The others are quite a few years to a decade older then you."

The VK's looked shocked at that. "Wow, that's amazing." Evie grinned at Carlos. "How old are they?"

"The youngest is 16. His name is Diego." Ben started, "Remy is 17 and Aiden just turned 18." The future King smiled. "They heard about your arrival and can't wait to meet you."

Audrey snorted, "They really aren't." She stated cutting Ben off, who shot her a look. "I heard them talking. They said they didn't want anything to do with you." The lie rolled off the Princesses tongue smoothly. She took great pleasure in seeing the hurt look on the small boys face.

"You..." Mal narrowed her eyes, teeth grinding. She couldn't believe this Princess had the nerve to say such words to someone like Carlos. Evie wrapped her arms around the smaller boy, protectively as she lowered her head to speak into the youngers ears. Offering him all the comfort she had to give; and all the words of love she, Mal and Jay felt for him.

Jay took a step towards Audrey, he would never hit a woman but this girl was making it very hard not too. He was protective over Carlos, after everything his best friend has been through. Having Cruella for a mother wasn't easy or pleasant, and Carlos didn't need this fake Princess saying shit like that.

Ben grabbed Audrey's arm. "That was uncalled for Audrey." The son of Beast and Belle felt his face redden in anger. Of all the things she has done in the last 10 minutes, this took the cake. The entire cake. All ten layers. He couldn't believe Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip raised this girl. She is nothing like her parents. As the days pass he sees more and more of her grandparents in her then her parents.

"But Benny-Boo." She whined. "I said I didn't blame him for everything his mother did. Cruella practically destroyed the powerful De Vil name." She pointed out. The De Vil was a top fashion business. They made the best and most fashionable attire for the young generation. Whoever is a somebody wore De Vil if they didn't then you were a nobody. That's how big a name De Vil was. "Just imagine if the De Vil empire fell because of Cruella's action. We wouldn't..."

Ben narrowed his eyes, cutting Audrey off, "Stop talking Audrey." Ben's fist tightened at his side, the beast in him roaring loudly at the pain he could practically feel rolling off the small boy. "You didn't have to say anything. You didn't have to bring up his mother. Why did you even mention his mother in the first place?" Ben shook his head, eyes nearly glowing in their anger, "And just now? That whole lie about Diego, Remy and Aiden not wanting to meet Carlos, what was that? You don't know them. They don't even like you so they wouldn't even be around you long enough to say something like that to you."

Audrey's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what Ben said. That couldn't be true. Everyone likes her. The De Vil boys had to like her. "They don't like me?" She questioned. "That can't be true. Everyone likes me Ben. I'm the daughter of Sleeping Beauty."

"Who acts like her crazy grandparents." Ben couldn't help but retort causing Audrey to let out an outraged gasp. She loved her grandparents and couldn't believe Ben had just called them crazy. They were not crazy. "You had no right to say those things to Carlos. And the De Vil's were planning on coming down to speak to Carlos and introduce themselves that way they could talk to him about his family without him having to hear about it from other people."

The VK's watched in awe as the future King stood up for their youngest; and against his own girlfriend at that. They never thought the boy would go that far in order to make sure they were treated fairly. The four knew the Prince most likely felt responsible for them since it was his idea to bring them to Auradon, but they never thought he would go this far for them. They had a new level of respect the Prince.

Ben wrapped his hand around her arm and tugged her lightly to stand in from of the four from the Isle, who stared at the female blankly. "You will apologize to both Evie and Carlos, Audrey. You had been nothing but rude and vengeful towards both of them from the moment you met them." Ben crossed his arms, staring at the brunette, "I will be speaking to the Fairy Godmother about your actions as well as your parents. I know both Queen Aurora and King Phillip raised you better then that." Green eyes narrowed when the Princess made no move to do what he said. "Now, Audrey."

Seeing the look on Ben's face, Audrey knew he was serious and no matter what she did or said, he will not be swayed. His mind was made up and she wasn't leaving until she apologize to the two homewreckers. Gritting her teeth in irritation, eyes twitching, she stared at the blue and dual haired teens. "I apologize for everything I said and did to the both of you." She glanced at the boy with a glare, "I shouldn't have mentioned your mother, it wasn't my place to say anything. And I also want to say I'm sorry for what I told you about Diego, Aiden and Remy, they don't hate you."

Ben glanced at the four. He knew the four didn't want the brunette with them; not that he could blame them, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't want to see her anymore. She had disappointed and let him down every-time she opened her mouth and spoke to the Isle kids. He knew how she felt about the VK's, heck he knew how most of Auradon felt about having the four here, but he thought Audrey would at least support him. She knew how much this meant to him. How much giving all the VK's a chance meant to him. And for her to act like that, it showed him just how little she actually cared about his feelings.

"I can handle giving these four a tour on my own Audrey." The dismissal was clear and Audrey huffed angrily. Her eyes narrowing into slits as she stared at the De Vil boy. Forget Maleficents daughter, she would make this boy pay for stealing her boyfriends attention. And the Evil Queens daughter as well. It was their fault Ben was mad at her. "Oh and Audrey." Ben called out as he watched Sleeping Beauty's daughter turn top leave. "Make sure everyone knows not to harass the four or they will be punished. I don't care if they are of royal blood or not."

Audrey gaped at that, "You can't be serious Ben."

"I am serious Audrey." Ben narrowed his eyes. "The moment these four got into the Limo and was brought off the Island, they became my responsibility. They are mine to protect and look after and should anyone hurt or cause them any problems, they'll be punished as I see fit. Do I make myself clear?"

Audrey stared at the Crowned Prince in shock. In all the years she had known Ben, she had never seen him like this. Eyes wide in surprise, she realized this wasn't the teenager Ben, who played sports and joked around with friends and classmates. This wasn't even Prince Ben, who would stop what he was doing to help someone in need. No, this was the Ben who would soon become King. Audrey swallowed knowing she had to be careful now. "I understand." She gave a nod of her head as she stood there a while longer, wondering if Ben was going to say anymore. He didn't. Taking that as a sign to leave, Audrey turned and stormed off. An expression hardly seen within Auradon contorted her face for a moment.

But a moment was all it took for the VK's to notice and share a worried look amongst each other.

Watching Audrey stormed off, Ben shook his head and took a deep breath before turning his attention back towards the four, who was staring at him in shock and surprise. Even though they were all looking at him, the future King had eyes for only one of them. The son of Cruella De Vil. This magnetic attraction he felt for this boy was unlike anything he had felt before. He couldn't even begin to explain what he was feeling. "I can't even begin to apologize for everything that Audrey said. It was..." Before Ben could continue, Carlos interrupted him.

"No." Carlos shook his head. "You don't need to apologize for anything she said, Prince Ben. It isn't your fault but thank you anyways."

Ben smiled at the younger boy before glancing towards Evie. "And you as well, Evie. Audrey was quite rude to you too."

Evie grinned and flipped her hair. "Don't worry about me, Prince Ben. She can't hurt my feelings. Besides I'm use to girls being envious of my good looks. I can't help it if boys just like me." Mal narrowed her eyes and huffed, annoyed while Jay laughed from beside the purple haired female. "But my affection is only for that person who already holds my heart." The Blue haired princess flashed a wide smile towards Mal.

Carlos chewed on his lower lip, before turning towards the Prince, "I do have a question though." All eyes turned towards him, "About what Audrey said." He twisted his fingers. "Did my mother really do all that? Kill her parents? Her stepfathers? The family dogs? Did she kill other people?"

Ben didn't know what to say to the small boy. He heard the stories of course. Every child grew up learning about the horrible things the villains had done and what they had put the people of Auradon through. Some less cruel then others but were punished just as bad as the truly evil ones, which he didn't think were all that fair. But Cruella De Vil was in a whole different league. She even had a song written about her. Which is saying something.

Before Ben could open his mouth to say something, Carlos must have thought he was taking too long to answer because he continued talking after a moment of silence.

"The only thing we know is that she is insane and psychopathic. She even terrorizes other villains on the Isle. We know she tried to kill some dogs in order to make a new line of fur coats for her fashion-line. But no one ever said she'd actually succeeded. Or that she killed her parents. And apparently her stepfather's as well."

Ben's eyes lowered. He didn't know what to say to this small boy who looked so upset by the events that happen nearly three, four decades ago. He cursed Audrey for opening her mouth. This is not how he wanted their first experience in Auradon to be. He didn't want Carlos to suffer like this.

Walking over, he placed a hand on the dual haired boys shoulder, "There is so much we don't know about the villains on the Island. The only thing we really know is what we've been told. And it's only one side of the story. It might not even be the truth." The future king reasoned, "Some stories might be biased in order to make the villains seem more villainous then they really were. Some stories even have the heroes sounding more heroic and when you meet them, they're nothing like how you heard. That's a disappointment."

Carlos eyed the prince, "No." He shook his head, he inhaled a shaky breath turning to look across the ocean towards the Isle 0f the Lost, "It isn't the fact that I don't believe my mother incapable of killing her parents, or the Dalmatians, or anyone else that stands in her way because I know she can. I just didn't want that fact confirmed."

He and his friends knew the real horrors of Cruella De Vil, after all she nearly killed her own son every time he was forced to return home. To Hells Hall. And the fact that Cruella had killed before, it terrified them to think that at anytime, she could have done the same thing to Carlos.

Seeing this was only upsetting Carlos further, Jay wanted to change the subject and get his friend out of the spotlight, He took a step forward, placing a hand on the youngers shoulder and asked about the tour. "Think you can give us the tour now?"


	7. The Tour

**_Disclaimer:_ **_ I don't own Descendants, OUAT or Enchanted. I do own OC's and this rewritten version of Descendants. I also don't own any songs that might show up. _

_**Warnings:** __This is a **Yaoi****, Yuri****,** and **Hetero**, __which means, for those of you who don't know is that this is a boys love, **(Slash, M/M**) girls love **(Fem Slash, F/F)** and **straight (M/F)**. You have been warned. _

**_Pairings:_** _Ben/Carlos, Mal/Evie, Jay/Nolan Fitzherbert (OMC). Mentions of other pairings such as Harry/Carlos and Other(s)/Carlos._

.

.

_This is a __**Carlos De Vil centric **__story_._ Canon Divergence. AU. Villains OOC. Some Heroes appears to be more villainous than the villains._

.

.

_**Maleficen**_t is based off her 2014 movie. After being banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent lost some of her hatred, especially after her daughter was born. But she would never be able to forgive Stefan for his betrayal and the first chance she got, she would make him pay.

_**The Evil Queen's**_ backstory is based of _**Regina Mills**_ from OUAT. A nice girl who was scared of her mother and only wanted one thing in her life. To marry her true love. After being sent to the Island, and losing her powers, she realized how she had turned out to be like the one person she had feared to become, her mother. Horrified and ashamed of her actions, Regina didn't know how to go about seeking forgiveness from the people she had hurt. Despite her change of heart, there was one person her heart would never be able to forgive. Snow White had ruined her happily ever after. Why did that princess get to have her own happy ending.

_**Jafar**_ will be based off of what we can tell from the Descendants movie. From what I could tell, he appeared to be more goofy and laid back then the others. So that's how he will be in the story. He will be the only father figure that other three VK's will know. Despite being goofy and laid back, he will become protective and a 'killer' if it meant protecting the people closest to him. Especially the kids. He is also going to be similar to his OUAT character before the sultan had him killed.

_**Cruella De Vil**_ is going to be the only truly villainous person in the story and her treatment of Carlos is the worse. She's insane and every chance she gets she always tells Carlos how useless he is and that he'll never be anything more then her pet. That his only use in life was to be her servant. At every turn she feeds her son's fears, so she would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever it is that she wants him to do for her. The only time she isn't slaving him is when she is around the other VK's parents. Like with Jafar and the Evil Queen, she will also have similar traits to her OUAT character.

Maleficent, Regina and Jafar will not tolerate Cruella's treatment of Carlos. Being almost three years younger and a lot smaller then the other VK's, made them want to protect and look after him. Made sure to preserve whatever innocence Carlos still possessed.

_Several OC De Vil's will be making there way into the story. They will Carlos's cousins. The only cannon one being Deigo whose father isn't on the Island, which means Deigo and Carlos don't know each other. _

_Carlos will be adopted by his older cousin OC De Vil and his wife, Morgan Philip (Canon. Enchanted. Daughter of Robert Philip and Step daughter of Giselle)_

_Barrier went up when Morgan was 10, it's been 20 years since, making her 30. _

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Descendants Rewritten**_

_Chapter six: The Tour_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ben smiled and nodded as he started showing the four around. He was desperate to salvage the rest of their first day. He hoped he could at least put a smile on the younger boys sadden face. He started at the courtyard motioning towards the statue of his father, "Auradon Prep. This building was originally built 300 years ago for my father's family. It was their summer cottage, so I've been told."

The VK's rose an eyebrow as they stared at the building and the area surrounding it in disbelief. This was a summer cottage? Seriously? This was four times the size of the Isle.

"When my father became King of Auradon he had this place converted into a high school; said this place would be put to better use as a school then just a big empty castle, placed on an land that would never be used by him or my mother."

Evie smiled, "That was nice of him." She folded her arms across her chest, admiring the castle. "And it would be a shame to let such a lovely home go to waste. I'm glad he had it converted to a school."

Ben clapped his hand and the statue they were standing in front of transformed from man to beast, which frightened Carlos, who leaped into Jay's arms with a yelp. The crowned prince turned to face the younger in alarm, "Woah, Carlos, it's okay, my father wanted his statue to morph from man to beast to remind everyone that anything is possible."

As Ben watched the younger boy in his friends arms, he had the sudden urge to hit Jay in the face. Shaking his head, he smiled at Carlos who was set on his feet and eying the statue weirdly. "Well, a little warning next time, especially with a face that looks like a dog." Carlos murmured.

Evie patted the boys shoulder. "Don't worry C. I'm almost sure that they wouldn't let any dogs loose in the school." Carlos nodded his head. He hoped that was true. He didn't want anymore unexpected surprises of the canine persuasive.

Ben continue to show them around; he even brought them to his secret place that no one knew about. He figured from time to time, the Isle kids might want to hide away from the rest of the school, so he showed them those places, at least he would know where to find them if they did run off.

"So even the crown Prince needs to get away, huh." Carlos flashed a smile at Ben whose heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest as he nodded his head at the question. "Let me guess. You mostly hide from your girlfriend don't you? She seems the type that would hound you and never give you a moments peace. The jealous and possessive type."

Mal huffed. "Definitely the jealous and possessive type with how she treated Carlos every time Prncey here even smiled at him." She was still annoyed by that brunette and wondered who her parents were. They must have been annoying as well to have raised such a witch.

Ben neither confirmed or denied but the VK's already had their answer and nothing would change their opinion about her.

As they entered the building of Auradon Prep, the VK's got their first look at the place they would be staying for the foreseeable future. Mal glanced at Ben. "So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, it exist of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." He stated with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

Mal glanced at her friends. "We each have a parent who at one point controlled powerful magic, so we were hoping that someone would be able to teach us about our magic and how to control it should there be a need for it." The purple haired girl shrugged her shoulder, looking from her friends to the Prince, "We were never expose to that side of our blood, so we don't know what to except or how to control it."

Ben nodded in understanding. "I will notify Fairy Godmother." He glanced at Carlos with a small smile. He was happy to note that the De Vil looked a lot happier then he did at the start of the tour. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, his smile widen at seeing the band member. "Doug!" He waved him over. "Doug come down."

The four isle born stared at the new male in trepidation, wondering if he was going to be like Princess plastic.

"This is Doug." Ben introduced, "He'll help you with class schedules and finding your dorms." He stated, green eyes glanced at each of the Islanders before stopping on the son of Cruella De Vil. "And if there is anything you need..." The youngest VK shifted his attention from observing the room to pay attention to what was being said. As brown met hazel, Carlos came to a sudden realization that the handsome Prince had been staring at him, for how long, he didn't know and it caused his face to redden. "...feel free to ask Doug or you can come to me. Anytime. With anything."

Mal, Jay and Evie watched the Prince's attraction towards their youngest friend in amusement. And they weren't the only ones. Doug's lips twitched. He tried to stop the smile that was threatening to split his face. He, like so many other people, didn't like Audrey. They thought her attitude was, for lack of a better word, villainous. How she treated people was cruel; even those she said were her friends.

And what people hated the most was how she treated their future King. He had hoped that someone, anyone would be able to make the Prince want to break his arranged marriage. He didn't deserve to suffer ever after just because his parents thought Audrey would be his perfect match when they were kids. So, yes, he was glad to see his Prince so smitten by the small boy.

"Okay." He nodded his head. "And where can we find you if we do have questions?" Carlos couldn't stop the swell of emotions that rose up when he looked at Ben. Despite only just meeting, the Prince was like no one he had ever met before. He couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Ben blinked, mentally kicking himself. He was so caught up in the beauty of Cruella's son that he was making an idiot out of himself. He nearly cursed himself in multiple languages and hoped Carlos didn't think he was just another daft Prince.

"Hey Doug, can you show them where my room is?" The son of Dopey gave a nod of his head, causing Ben to smile. He was happy that at least someone was willing to give the four Isle kids a chance before judging them. "Thanks." He turned his attention towards Carlos. It seems no matter what, his eyes were always drawn towards the smaller boy. "Doug will show you where my room is. Feel free to come by whenever I'm there." He took a step backwards, "And I'll get you four phones so you can call me whenever you want. It would be a much easier then running all over the school trying to find me."

The four nodded their heads.

"I'm off to talk to Fairy Godmother and hopefully I'll have an answer to your question the next time I see you." Ben stated, glancing at Mal. As Ben turned to finally leave, he couldn't help but shoot a last glance towards the dual haired boys back, the others couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of them.

Jay huffed. "That Prince has got it bad!" Evie and Mal nodded their heads in agreement, giggling. "Even chastise his own girlfriend for the way she spoke to Carlos. But then again, if he didn't, Mal would have cursed her. The permanent kind."

Doug furrowed his brows. "What?" Did Audrey do something to them already? And Ben told her off for it. Well, of course he did. Having the kids from the Isle come to Auradon had been his first official proclamation and had spent many sleepless nights and days on getting everything prepared for their arrival. Every0ne knew how important this was to Ben. How he wanted everything to be perfect; wanted the VK's first impression of Auradon to be pleasant.

And if Audrey really treated the Island teens so poorly that Ben felt the need to send her away, well damn, talk about a let down. As his girlfriend, Audrey should've supported him even if she didn't agree with it. She knew this was important to him, but she couldn't even fake it for Ben.

Doug shook his head with a scoff, of course she couldn't fake it. If it wasn't all about her then she didn't like it. Wouldn't support it. And wanted no part in being involved in it. Audrey was incapable of caring for anyone but herself. She didn't even care about Ben or his feelings, as she proved.

"Oh, just Princess Plastic decided to say some mean things to Carlos. Really, for someone who claims she's a Princess, she's quite insensitive isn't she?" Mal scowled at the thought of the brunette. "Names Mal, by the way. My mother is Maleficent. Brooding one is Jay, son of Jafar."

Doug blinked at the girl before reaching out to shake her hand. "Hi. I'm Doug, as Ben already said. I'm the son of Dopey." Seeing the looks that he was being given, Doug decided to further his explanation. "You know, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Doug started counting, trying to see which one of his uncles he had forgotten.

Evie smiled, wrapping an arm over Carlos' shoulder. "His name is Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil. And I'm Evie, Evil Queens daughter." She stated once it became apparent that Doug couldn't recall the name of his last Uncle.

"Okay, so about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already. So you have history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101." Doug cringed at the last one. It was a new class. One special for the Isle kids and not approved by Ben. He wasn't even sure if the Prince was aware of this class. And if he was, well he didn't want to be in the crossfire.

Mal scoffed, "Let me guess. New class?" At Doug's nod, the four rolled their eyes, of course they would make a special class just for them, "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms." She turned and ran up the stairs with the others.

"Uh, your dorms are the other way." Doug called out, watching as the VK's all ran pass him, though he was a bit distracted. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Once again he stopped. Why couldn't he remember his last uncles name? This was soo sad. He hoped his forgotten uncle never found out about this.

Carlos who was just passing by, glanced at Doug with a smile, "Sneezy." He replied as he ran to catch up with the other three. Doug gaped, inwardly shaking his head at himself. 'For shame.' He silently mourned, 'Wait, how did he know?' Shaking his head, Doug ran to catch up with the lost kids.

.

.

After dropping the girls off, Doug took the boys to theirs. "This is my room." He pointed at the door next theirs before moving his finger to the one right across from them. "That room, across from you is Ben. I guess he didn't know how close your rooms were to ours." The son of Dopey smiled at the two boys, "So if you need help, and Ben isn't around, don't hesitate to come knock on my door."

Jay nodded his head and entered his room leaving the door open. Carlos turned and smiled at the older boy. "Thank-you for showing us, including the girls, to our rooms. And for being nice to us."

"Of course." Doug nodded with a smile. He was a little scared about meeting them at first but now that he got to spend a little bit of time with them, he found that they weren't any different then the rest of them. And Ben was right to give the Isle kids a chance. "When Ben first announced his proclamation to the public, people had not been too happy about it. And there was only a handful of people at best who truly supported what Ben was doing."

Carlos tilted his head. "A handful is more then I thought would support us. To be honest I thought Ben would be the only one in our corner. He seemed really nice when he greeted us and gave us a tour." Thinking back to earlier, Carlos redden a bit. "He even sent his girlfriend away after she said somethings to me."

Doug frowned. "Audrey is self-absorbed. If she thought Ben was paying more attention to something or someone else more then her, she gets mad and starts insulting that thing or person, regardless to anyone's feelings but her own." The brunet laid a hand on Carlos's shoulder, "Don't worry too much about that. Ben will make sure no one else will say things that will upset you guys. He's on your side. You can trust him." Doug smiled. "And I'm on your side as well."

Carlos smiled. "That means a lot to me. To us. Like I said, we didn't think anyone but Ben wanted us here."

"Don't worry about it." Doug nudged Carlos into his room. "Get some rest and I'll come by later to get you guys for dinner, unless Ben beats me to it. We'll get the girls as well, of course. And then I can introduce you guys to the others whose willing to give you all a chance and not judge you for who your parents is."

Nodding his head, Carlos entered his room. "Thanks for everything Doug. We'll see you later even if Ben does beat you here." The De Vil called out, waving before closing the door.


	8. Isle of the leftovers

**_Disclaimer:_ **_ I don't own Descendants, OUAT or Enchanted. I do own OC's and this rewritten version of Descendants. I also don't own any songs that might show up. _

_**Warnings:** __This is a **Yaoi****, Yuri****,** and **Hetero**, __which means, for those of you who don't know is that this is a boys love, **(Slash, M/M**) girls love **(Fem Slash, F/F)** and **straight (M/F)**. You have been warned. _

**_Pairings:_** _Ben/Carlos, Mal/Evie, Jay/Nolan Fitzherbert (OMC). Mentions of other pairings such as Harry/Carlos and Other(s)/Carlos._

.

.

_This is a __**Carlos De Vil centric **__story_._ Canon Divergence. AU. Villains OOC. Some Heroes appears to be more villainous than the villains._

.

.

_**Maleficen**_t is based off her 2014 movie. After being banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent lost some of her hatred, especially after her daughter was born. But she would never be able to forgive Stefan for his betrayal and the first chance she got, she would make him pay.

_**The Evil Queen's**_ backstory is based of _**Regina Mills**_ from OUAT. A nice girl who was scared of her mother and only wanted one thing in her life. To marry her true love. After being sent to the Island, and losing her powers, she realized how she had turned out to be like the one person she had feared to become, her mother. Horrified and ashamed of her actions, Regina didn't know how to go about seeking forgiveness from the people she had hurt. Despite her change of heart, there was one person her heart would never be able to forgive. Snow White had ruined her happily ever after. Why did that princess get to have her own happy ending.

_**Jafar**_ will be based off of what we can tell from the Descendants movie. From what I could tell, he appeared to be more goofy and laid back then the others. So that's how he will be in the story. He will be the only father figure that other three VK's will know. Despite being goofy and laid back, he will become protective and a 'killer' if it meant protecting the people closest to him. Especially the kids. He is also going to be similar to his OUAT character before the sultan had him killed.

_**Cruella De Vil**_ is going to be the only truly villainous person in the story and her treatment of Carlos is the worse. She's insane and every chance she gets she always tells Carlos how useless he is and that he'll never be anything more then her pet. That his only use in life was to be her servant. At every turn she feeds her son's fears, so she would always be able to manipulate him into doing whatever it is that she wants him to do for her. The only time she isn't slaving him is when she is around the other VK's parents. Like with Jafar and the Evil Queen, she will also have similar traits to her OUAT character.

Maleficent, Regina and Jafar will not tolerate Cruella's treatment of Carlos. Being almost three years younger and a lot smaller then the other VK's, made them want to protect and look after him. Made sure to preserve whatever innocence Carlos still possessed.

_Several OC De Vil's will be making there way into the story. They will Carlos's cousins. The only cannon one being Deigo whose father isn't on the Island, which means Deigo and Carlos don't know each other. _

_Carlos will be adopted by his older cousin OC De Vil and his wife, Morgan Philip (Canon. Enchanted. Daughter of Robert Philip and Step daughter of Giselle)_

_Barrier went up when Morgan was 10, it's been 20 years since, making her 30. _

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Descendants Rewritten**_

_Chapter seven: Isle of the leftovers_

_._

_._

_._

_._

As the girls entered the room, Mal nearly gagged at the sight of the room; Evie on the other hand looked pleased. "Wow, this place is so amaz… " But before she could finish Mal cut in with a comment of her own, "Gross." She stated plainly, crossing her arms.

Evie turned and stared at her girlfriend, with a raised brow. "Not what I was going to say. But, I guess the colors of the room could have been better. Maybe we could change it later. Pink is so not our colors."

Mal nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Hey E, close those side curtains will you. I've got these one." The purple haired girl sighed, "I swear with all this sun, we will all need to get some sunscreen. Especially Carlos and I, we'll probably burn the fastest."

Evie smiled at that. "Speaking of, I wonder how the boys are doing."

"Let's go check on them." Mal stated getting to her feet and heading out with Evie. "Hey check that mirror your mother gave you to locate the boys room. I forgot to ask them what room they are in."

Nodding her head, Evie did as asked.

.

.

After getting settled in, the boys admired their room. "It's nice. I have to admit, I thought the colors would make me want to gauge out my eyes with how bright they'd be but, they chose some pretty dark colors and I like." Jay folded his arms over his chest, dark eyes glancing around the room.

Carlos nodded his head as he walked towards the window. "It's so sunny. And bright." He grabbed the curtain and pulled it shut. "Can you do that side. I don't think a lot of sun will be good for our complexion. We might burn. So we should wait to get sunscreen."

Jay just laughed. "I think the only ones who will burn are you and Mal. The two of you are the palest people I know." He teased, closing the curtains on his side of the room. Turning he nodded his head towards the tv and video game hook up. "Think you can get that hooked up for us?"

Carlos looked over and his eyes gleamed. "No problem. Let's see what this thing can do."

.

.

Ben just finished his talk with the Fairy Godmother and was leaving the office when he turned back towards her. "Oh, and I'm going to make a list of people who I think should be around the Isle kids and everyone else should stay away." Ben frowned. "Audrey's actions today was uncalled for and beyond disrespectful. I know her mother and father raised her better. I don't know where all this resentment for Carlos came in but what she said to him, well I don't want other students doing the same."

Fairy Godmother nodded her head. "That's for the best I think." She tilted her head. Ben had told her about what Audrey had done, and she was disappointed in the girl. But she had seen it before she left so she wasn't so surprise by what she had done. 'I wonder why she targeted Carlos and not Mal, the daughter of Maleficent?' "And about testing their magic, I will do that when I'm teaching them."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Teaching them? Teaching them what?" He looked confused. Fairy Godmother wasn't a teacher, so he wondered what she could possibly teach them.

"Why, Remedial Goodness 101, of course. Didn't you know?" Fairy Godmother looked surprise that Ben didn't know. She thought he had approved of this course. 'Oh dear. This isn't going to end well for the King or the council of Royals. Or myself.'

The crowned Prince narrowed his eyes. "Remedial Goodness 101? Really. This is the first time I'm hearing of this class. Whose idea was this? Why wasn't I informed of it? Bringing the VK's over to Auradon and getting them settled into a new life here is my project." He frowned. "I wanted to do things my way. Whose idea was this?"

"Ben." Fairy Godmother rose a hand. "I wasn't aware that you didn't know about this new class, special for the Isle kids." She stated, hoping to placate the teenager. Seeing that it wasn't working the Headmistress sighed. "Your father, the King and the Council of Royals came to me with this proclamation a few days before the VK's would arrive."

Ben crossed his arms. "My father and the council." He waved his hand. "You don't have to lie to me FG. If my father came to you with this proclamation himself, then you knew I wasn't aware of this new class but you went along with it anyways." He turned his head away from the fairy. "You all believe that those kids are copies of their parents. That they all deserve to stay and rot on that Island. That they don't deserve a chance at what life here in Auradon can give them."

FG made a move to interrupt but realized she couldn't say anything to counter the Prince for what he said was true. They didn't believe that the villains would teach their kids about love, goodness and being fair to others. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the Crowned Prince.

"I see." He shook his head. "Even you, FG." The headmistress opened her eyes and stared at the disappointed teenager. "I thought at least you would be on my side, but it seems I have no one but myself to rely on until other people start seeing what I see when I look at them." Ben sighed, "It baffled me earlier, the way you stood there and let Audrey talk down to the Isle kids, especially to Evie, since you were there for that one." FG looked down. "Teach them your remedial goodness class. Teach them about their magic if they have it. But anything more, don't get involved unless it goes through me first."

FG stood up shock. "Teach them their magic, surly not." She denied, shaking her head in denial. Her eyes wide. "We don't use magic here anymore. I agreed to testing them to see if they possess it."

"You will teach them about what magic they possess and they'll have the choice whether to use it or not." Ben turned. "With a whole city against them, they're going to need something to defend themselves with." With that said Ben left the office, jaw and fist clenched. He couldn't believe his father and his royal council went behind his back like this.

Looking at his watch, Ben smiled. It was time for dinner. He headed towards the dorm rooms.

.

.

When the girls arrived at their rooms to talk, the boys turned the game off and pushed the beds together and they all laid on it, in a big cuddle pile. Mal at one end with Carlos curled up next to her. Evie laid on her back, a hand running through the youngers hair while her other was laced through Jay's whose hand was playing with the long blue hair of the Isle's Princess.

"What a first day, huh?" Mal whispered. "I never wanted to kill a person as much as I wanted to maim that Princess Poser." Her statement was met with agreement from the others. "I really want to know who her parents are. They did a really bang up job of raising her. She's worse then most of the VK's and that's saying something since they were raised by villains."

Jay snorted at that. "You got that right." He turned his head.

Evie turned her head towards Carlos, "If she or anyone else says or does anything to you, let us know alright C. As we found out earlier, even kids born in perfect Auradon can be rotten to the core."

Carlos gave a nod of his head from his position. "I wonder what time dinner is. I'm getting kind of hungry. Suppose they forget to come get us?" Two snorts and a muffled snicker was the only response he got for his question as the three older teens shared a look of amusement.

Just then a knock sounded on their door. Jay glanced at it, not wanting to move. Another knock and Mal looked over as well. There was another knock this time louder. Carlos and Evie turned in that direction. "It's open. You can let yourself in." Carlos called out, placing his head back down on Mal's shoulder.

The door opened and three of the four VK's hid a laugh. Of course it would be the Prince who was so smitten by their Pup.

"Hey guys. I didn't know your room was right across from me. I had to go to Doug's room to ask him where you were staying." Ben entered the room fully and then stopped as he eyed the bodies on the bed. "Uh. Is everything alright?" He looked from one to the other, his eyes never straying far from the monochromic haired boy.

"Yeah." Mal sat up. "It's just something we do from time to time." She stated, running her hands through the curly strands of her friends hair. "We've known each other since we were babies. Grew up together. You could often find us cuddled up together somewhere. Mostly at my or Evie's place." Ben nodded his head, "Our moms and Jay's dad practically raised Carlos here, so we all think of him as a baby brother. He is almost three years younger then us."

Ben glanced at the boy, "So your thirteen?"

"Just turned fourteen." Carlos replied. "My birthday was a few months ago."

The Prince nodded his head. Making a note to talk to them more. Get to know them better. About their life on the Isle and about their parents. That was something he was really curious about. From everything he heard and learned, these four had the worse parents in the history of Auradon, so he wanted to know how the Villains treated their kids. "It's time for dinner, so I came to get you guys."

The four shared a look before getting off the bed and straightening their clothes and fixing their hair. Deeming each other presentable, they slipped on their boots and followed the Prince to the cafeteria.

.

Arriving at the cafeteria, Ben showed them around. Different lines, led to different food and in the middle was a salad bar. Off to the side, in a cart was sub sandwich's and chips. And there was also a table at the end full of bite size desserts.

All in all, the core four were amazed by the different foods and couldn't wait to try it all. They decided to split up, each getting something different that they could all share. They were use to sharing, so it didn't bother them all that much.

Jay grabbed two slices of pizza. Mal picked up the burger with fries. Evie went towards the Salad bar and made a bowl of that. While Carlos got a cranberry turkey sandwich on toasted sourdough with a bag of white cheddar Cheetos. They all met up at a table where Ben had already claimed with his own plate.

Ben watched in fascination as each of the kids divided up the food they got and put it on each others plate so now they all got a little bit of everything. Seeing his look, Carlos shrugged his shoulder as he bit into his sandwich, eyes lighting up at the taste. "We never had any of these foods before, so we decided to get something different so we can try a little bit of everything to see what we liked and what we don't." The Prince nodded his head. "Wow, this sandwich is good."

The others nodded their agreement, while Ben smiled at them.

"Yeah, this pizza isn't so bad as well." Jay stated, which got a hums from the others.

"Burgers pretty good." Mal made the comment, taking a bite of the fries.

"Yep and these fries, yum." Evie grinned, taking a bite of another one. "Salads pretty good as well. It's fresh at least. So it's different." The three gave their own form of assent.

Ben faltered at what Evie just said, "What do you mean by that?" The four looked at him, wondering what he was asking about. "The fresh comment you made." The Isle kids shared a look before turning towards Ben with a raised brow.

Carlos placed his fork down and stared at the older boy. "Ben" He started. It became apparent to him and the others that Ben really didn't know what was going on. "The Isle gets what ever Auradon deems trash."

"Yeah basically it's the Isle of the leftovers." Jay murmured. Ben gaped, wide eyed. "You know rotten food, clothes that Auradon doesn't want. Broken toys. Yeah, that's what is sent to the Isle."

Mal and Evie shared a look before looking towards Ben who looked so horrified by what he learned, you would have thought he'd seen a ghost by how pale he'd gone. Wanting to offer the prince a bit of reassurance, Carlos reached over and patted the older boys hand. "Ben, look it's okay." He glanced at his friends before returning his attention towards the brunet, "We've accepted that's just how things were. But your changing that." He whispered. "You're trying to get the kids off the Isle and that's more then we could ever hope for. It's more then we ever dreamt was possible."

"Yeah. Your going to make a lot of kids on the Isle happy, Ben." Mal sighed. "A lot of the kids don't have good parents so what you're doing for us, for them, is more then enough." Evie and Jay nodded.

Ben jerked his head to the side staring at the four. "I didn't know. I didn't know the Isle got what we deemed trash. It's not right. If I had known, I would have..." Ben felt his heart constrict in his chest. He felt the tears building. He was so upset by this that he couldn't even think. "I would've done something about that. Made sure better food was sent to the Isle. Warmer clothes. Anything. But I did nothing because I didn't know. I just thought the Isle was a prison and that the kids, you guys, didn't deserve to be locked up over there."

Carlos reached out and took hold of the distraught teenager's hand, "Ben." He whispered, He could see the other boy was going to break down and not wanting others to see, he stood up and urge the other up. "Come on." He helped Ben up and told the others to meet them in his and Jays room. The trio grabbed the trays and plates and took them where they were suppose to be before heading towards the room.

.

Carlos led Ben to the bed making him sit on the edge, he kneeled in front of the Prince. "Ben."

"I didn't know." He repeated this time tears escaped his eyes. "I didn't know how really bad the Isle was." The son of Cruella De Vill hushed the Prince, taking Bens shoes off, he pushed the older teen down on the bed before slipping his boots off and getting on the bed as well. He ran slender fingers through the golden brown tresses.

The door opening caused Carlos to look over towards his friends. He motioned towards the bed and his friends got the hint. Taking their footwear off, the three climbed on the bed around the boy who was trying to help them and the other Isle kids. "Ben." Evie started. "We know you didn't know. But you're making a change, and we appreciate everything that you're doing."

"Yeah, man, we don't hate you or anything. None of the Isle kids hate you Ben. They hate your father, sure. We couldn't understand how the King could just leave us all on an Island to rot."

Mal elbowed Jay, "What Jay means..." But before Mal could say anything Ben shook his head.

"I understand, I do." The future King opened his eyes. "Why you and the other Isle kids would hate my father and the council of royals for what they did and is continuing to do. But once I'm King, everything will be different. I'll make the change that should have happened a long time ago. I might even bring the barrier down all together and give the villains a second chance. Who knows."

The four shared a look before staring at he brunet. Ben whether he knew it or not, had gained the love, protection and admiration of the core four. They'd already liked him because he had stood up for them. Even defended Carlos from his girlfriend. But with those words, he had cemented the friendship that the four gave him.

"Guess what?" Evie smiled as she laid on her back beside Mal who was at the end of the bed, She wanted to change the topic, not wanting the future King to feel so bad anymore. "You'll never be able to get rid of us now, your highness."

Carlos hummed from his spot between Ben and Jay, who was the other end of the bed. Ben looked at the four. He was comfy in his position between Carlos and Evie. At hearing Evie's words, the Prince smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good, because we don't just invite anyone to our cuddle party." Mal teased, "For as long as I can remember it has always been just the four of us, but, I guess we can make room for one more. Your part of our group now Ben."

Ben smiled widen at that. He liked the sound being apart of these four. Despite being the crowned Prince he never felt like he truly belonged anywhere. None of his friends had the same beliefs as him and when he voiced wanting to bring kids from the Isle, they didn't even pretend to support him. Or want to understand his reasons for his decision. "That sounds fine to me." He glanced at the boy lying beside him and his heart fluttered. "Are we sleeping like this?"

"Most nights this is the only way we can sleep." Evie shifted closer to Mal. "So yes, we're staying this way, but you are more then welcome to leave if this makes you uncomfortable. I mean we just met and we already forced you into our bed."

Jay laughed. "Technically Carlos forced Ben into our bed." The son of Jafar poked the younger boy, "Is there something you want to tell us Carlos?"

Carlos squawked indignant, whacking his best friend in the arm, while Mal and Evie giggled and Ben blushed at the thought of the younger boy wanting him in his bed. Not that he would object if the boy did offer, but that was not the point. He shook his head to clear such thoughts, "I don't mind." All eyes turned towards Ben in surprise while Carlos's face heated. Ben blinked at the reaction before he too blushed, "No, I mean, if he offered I would accept but I don't mind sleeping here, with you guys, for tonight."

Mal, Evie and Jay laughed. "So Prince-y, you totally fancy our little pup, don't you?"

"Stop it guys." Carlos pleaded, "Lets just go to sleep."

Just as embarrassed as Carlos, Ben nodded his agreement. "We should."

"Before we end this conversation, I just want to say" Jay paused and turned over, looking at Ben from over Carlos's head, "If you want to start anything with Carlos, you better break-up with that nasty girlfriend that you have." Mal and Evie nodded their agreement, while Carlos groaned and Ben didn't know what to say. Did the three just give him their permission to date Carlos? Ben blushed at the thought.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Alright. No more talking. Everyone sleep."

X

x

X

x


End file.
